Truly great friends are hard to find and impossible to forget
by TulipGirl15
Summary: This is a rewrite of My Bleach Story series, and I actually came up with a better title. I believe this rewrite is way better than my first attempt, so if you liked the first one then try out this one! Quite a few things were changed, but I think they make the story better. So read and decide for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Me: So, this is a rewrite of my first Bleach crossover story in my Bleach/Inuyasha series. I know I could have done better, so here's my attempt to make it better. Hope you like chapter one of this rewrite. I am also making a few changes, and I hope you don't mind. Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be a couple once again because they work better than Sesshomaru and her would considering they were only a crack pairing to begin with. Besides, I just love those two together! Now here's Ichigo with the declaimer.

Ichigo: Stephanie, doesn't own Bleach or Inuyasha, Tite Kubo does. She does own this story, and any OCs she might use. Now enjoy!

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome hummed to herself as she helped Kaede pick herbs in a little field just outside the village. With them was Shippo and Rin who were being marvelous help. At the edge of the field was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who were glaring at each other. Kagome sighed wishing the two would just get along already. There was then a sharp breeze with everyone looking as a petite figure landed from the sky onto the ground.

"Mikiyo-Sama!" Rin called merrily running to the figure.

The woman who stood there was a petite woman with long silver hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a brilliant gold color that was a trait her two bothers had as well. On her forehead was a blue crescent moon marking her as a descendent of the Great Inutaisho. On her cheeks were two pinkish lines similar to that of her older brother Sesshomaru's markings. Her lips were a deep pink color and the same was her eyelids, and neither had make-up on them. Then her ears were pointed with a single stud in her right ear.

She wore a white kimono like dress with sleeves so long they went past her hands. The dress stopped mid-thigh, and on her feet were long white socks that went to her knees. Around her neck was a small fluffy boa that tucked into her collar a bit. A sword was on her hips in a old rusted like sheath, and the very sight of the sword put others on edge. In her hair was a purple wild flower that seemed dim compared to her natural beauty.

"Rin." Mikiyo said in greeting.

Five more shapes then landed behind Mikiyo all with scarves wrapped around their heads to cover their faces. They remained silent as Mikiyo hugged Rin warmly, and the girl laughed happily. Mikiyo then pulled back to turn, and look at her two brothers.

"Onii-Sama, Nii-Chan." Mikiyo said to them smiling.

Sesshomaru nodded his head to her as Inuyasha grumbled about Mikiyo's name for him.

"Mikiyo, welcome back." Kagome said smiling.

Mikiyo turned to her friend, and future sister-in-law warmly before sitting under the tree with her brothers. The five masked figures followed, but stayed a respectful ways away from Mikiyo.

"Did you find what you were searching for?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Mikiyo sighed shaking her head, and Sesshomaru nodded understanding her annoyance. Kagome watched her friends from where she was with a look of concern on her face. Her brain was still turning with the favor her uncle had asked her not too long ago. She knew she needed to tell her friends, but she didn't know how to approach the subject. Kagome sighed as she took a break from her herb picking to think about the conversation she had had with her uncle Urahara.

_ "I need you and your little demon friends to help me with a small favor." He had said over the phone._

_ "How'd you figure it out?" Kagome asked wondering how he knew her friends' secret._

_ He laughed a good manic laugh before he decided to answer her question._

_ "I know a lot of things, my dear niece. You know of Seireitei, Shinigami, and of those nasty hollows. So why can't I know of Demons and that magical well of yours?" He finished with a question._

_ Kagome said nothing as she tried to stomach what he was saying to her. She did know of the Seireitei and even the Shinigami, but how Urahara found out about the well unnerved her._

_ "What is this favor about, Uncle?" Kagome finally asked._

_ She heard him chuckle over the phone, and Kagome suspected he knew he'd get her to ask. _

_ "It's just something small I assure you." He said._

It hadn't exactly been something small, but Kagome had promised to ask her friends. The question was on how to do it, and she feared on how they'd react. Sesshomaru would not be pleased especially when he hears Urahara only asked for Inuyasha and Mikiyo to assist him. Sesshomaru wasn't too pleased with his little sister leaving his sights, and the only reason Sesshomaru was even working with the group was because of Mikiyo.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Mikiyo asked.

Kagome jumped surprised to find Mikiyo right beside her when Mikiyo was by the trees moments ago.

"Yeah." Kagome said smiling. "I was just thinking we should go visit Momma, Souta, and Grandpa. They're always asking about you and Inuyasha."

Mikiyo blinked a little suspiciously though she nodded her head as she held out her hand to help Kagome up. Once Kagome was up, Mikiyo turned to her brothers to tell Inuyasha they were leaving. Kagome's went back to worried as Mikiyo spoke with Inuyasha who started grumbling.

"Is this a good idea?" She asked herself.

When she reached her friends Mikiyo was addressing the five figures who had been following her.

"You will remain here." She said poking the tallest one in the chest. "Understand?"

The man chuckled nodding his head as he held up his hands in a form of surrendering.

"Whatever you wish, Mikiyo-Sama." He said. "Would we ever follow you if you did not wish it?"

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome sat in her Urahara's shop with everything silent as he smiled at Mikiyo and Inuyasha. The two siblings were exchanging glances as they wondered what they were doing there. Once they arrived Urahara had welcomed Kagome warmly, and welcomed everyone inside. After that everyone has been staring at each other awkwardly as they waited for someone to say something. Urahara didn't seem bothered in the slightest as he laughed behind his fan.

"Kagome, why don't you go see if Tessai can make us some tea, hmm?" Urahara asked.

Kagome nodded her head glad to have a reason to leave the stuffy awkward room. She left to find Tessai who was actually heading towards the room with tea already made.

"Kagome." Tessai said kindly. "Here is some tea."

"Arigato, Tessai." Kagome said taking it.

Tessai nodded then went back to work as Kagome went back into the room. When she reentered the room, Mikiyo and Inuyasha were debating in the corner over something Kagome could not hear.

"I take it you told them about helping the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki, and her substitute." Kagome said.

Urahara nodded looking at the to Inu-demon siblings who were talking.

"Uncle, why do you want us to look after Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kagome asked. "How could we possibly help him?"

Urahara smiled at her then used his fan to cover the bottom part of his face. His hate mostly cover the top half except for his gray eyes that were set on Kagome.

"It's not really him I need you to watch over, but the female Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki." Urahara said. "I have a feeling he will soon try to take her."

Kagome looked at Urahara confused, but she knew by the tone of his voice he wouldn't say another word about it.

Then the two silver haired siblings looked up as Mikiyo let out a annoyed sigh.

"I suppose we'll do it, but only if Kagome wishes us to." Mikiyo said looking at Kagome.

Urahara looked at Kagome as the raven-haired girl thought for a long moment.

"If it's for you, Uncle, then I have no choice." Kagome said.

Urahara smiled victoriously then stood snapping his fan completely shut.

"Well, if you two plan to blend in with the students of Kurakara High then we must get rid of all those demon traits." Urahara said. "Lucky for you I have a charm that will do the trick."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"This thing is uncomfortable." Inuyasha grumbled as he tried to pull off his tie.

Mikiyo rolled her eyes as she swatted Inuyasha's hands away from his tie.

"We must blend in with the students here." Mikiyo reminded him. "Just deal with it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, so to keep them from messing with his tie. The two siblings were both now dressed in the Kurakara uniform, and everything that could mark them demon was gone. Except for their golden eyes and silver hair, which was how they wanted it.

"I can't believe I had to transfer schools." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "All my friends must hate me."

Mikiyo pat her friend's back sympathetically once they reached their classroom's doors. Inuyasha opened the door with a bored expression on his face as the two girls went in first. Everybody grew quiet staring at the newcomers, but most of the stares were at the Inu-children. Ignoring the other students Kagome went to the front of the class to speak with the sensei. After the brief conversation between the two females, the Sensei turned to address the class.

"Class these are our new transferred students Kagome Higurashi, Mikiyo Taisho, and Inuyasha Taisho. I want you all to make them feel welcomed. Now if you excuse me I have to get some books and supplies for them." The Sensei said leaving the room.

Inuyasha not being shy at all took a seat near the back next to a boy with slick black hair and glasses. They looked at each other a moment with both of them narrowing their eyes at the other. Kagome and Mikiyo were unsure as to where to sit when they looked around the classroom.

"Kagome-San, Mikiyo-San, there are seats over here." A orange-haired girl said.

She smiled sweetly as Kagome smiled back as she headed in that girl's direction. Mikiyo followed with her hands folded in front of her neatly as she ignored all the stares.

"I'm Orihime Inoue." the orange-haired girl said introducing herself.

Kagome shook hands with Orihime as Mikiyo gracefully sat down in her seat that happened to be behind Ichigo Kurosaki. Soon some of the other students got the courage to talk them after a few minutes.

"Hi, Kagome-Chan, Mikiyo-Chan, I'm Keigo Asano!" He said jumping out of his seat into their faces.

Kagome said hello back while Mikiyo just nodded which kind of deflated Keigo a bit. He got over it though as he went to talk to Inuyasha who was talking to Uyruu Ishida. Inuyasha glared at Keigo for being annoying, but actually tried to act decent. A girl with black boyish cut hair, and a girl with red hair then walked over to Kagome and Mikiyo smiling.

"I'm Tatsuki and this is Chizuru." Tatsuki said offering a hand.

They shook her hand, and then the Chizuru girl got in their faces smiling in a pervert way. Her eyes drifted to their boobs, which made Kagome feel uncomfortable then Tatsuki kicked her sending her into the fall.

"Don't make them uncomfortable, Chizuru!" Tatsuki snapped then continued kicking the crap out of the redhead.

Mikiyo and Kagome watched with Kagome's eyes wide at how devilish Tatsuki could be.

"You'll get used to her." Ichigo said turning to look at Mikiyo and Kagome. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kagome smiled shaking his hand as Mikiyo nodded in a polite way to him. The day continued with Mikiyo and Inuyasha trying to understand everything that was written on the board. When lunch came to two were glad to have a break.

"Hey, Inuyasha, want to join us boys on the roof for lunch?" Keigo asked smiling goofily.

Inuyasha glanced at Mikiyo and Kagome with both of them nodding for him to go ahead.

"Sure." Inuyasha answered.

Keigo cheered then lead the way as Inuyasha, Ichigo, Chad, and Mizuiro following him.

"Hey, Kagome, Mikiyo, come on and join us girls outside." Maka said waving them over.

Kagome smiled at the offer as she and Mikiyo followed the girls outside under a tree. They all sat down getting out their lunches to eat as Mikiyo leaned against the large tree trunk.

"So, Mikiyo are you and Inuyasha twins or like one of you get held back?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"We're twins." Mikiyo said shrugging. "I'm older though."

Tatsuki nodded then started eating her rice balls as Kagome handed Mikiyo her portion of lunch.

"What was your old school like, Kagome?" Maka asked.

"It was smaller than this school, and our uniforms were different of course." Kagome said. "This school has given me like four different uniforms not including the PE one, and at my old school we only had three including my PE uniform. Then the boys weren't required to wear ties, so Inuyasha isn't too happy with the change."

The girls laughed at that then continued asking Kagome and Mikiyo questions. Most of them had to do with Inuyasha, and his wild looking personality. He was definitely popular with the girls here, and it was only the first day.

"Oh, speaking of Inuyasha I forgot to give him his lunch." Kagome said.

"I'll give it to him." Mikiyo said smiling. "I'll find him faster than you would."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Inuyasha sneezed again, and he growled knowing Kagome had to be talking about him.

"Wow, Inuyasha, that's like the sixth time since we came up here." Mizuiro said. "Someone must be talking about you."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he leaned against the wall behind him as a breeze blew by.

"Probably all the ladies." Keigo said smirking. "You got the hooked already."

Inuyasha didn't quite understand what Keigo was saying since modern day phrases and such were foreign to him. He then scratched the back of his head before frowning when he didn't fell his ears on his head. He felt wrong without his ears on top his head, but he'd have to deal with it.

"Hey, Inuyasha, do you not have any lunch?" Ichigo asked.

Inuyasha was then reminded of his empty stomach as it let out a loud grumble. There was a laugh with the boys looking up to see Mikiyo there with a bento.

"Good thing I came up here, huh?" she asked her brother.

Inuyasha frowned at her knowing she was teasing him for his growling stomach. She handed Inuyasha his food, and he nodded his thanks to her as he opened the bento.

"Mikiyo-Chan, you are so thoughtful!" Keigo said dramatically. "I wish I had a sister like you!"

Inuyasha and Mikiyo blinked a few times then both started laughing as Mikiyo held her sides.

"That's funny." Mikiyo said after she calmed down. "No one has ever wanted me as a sister not even my brothers!"

Inuyasha nodded his head as he started eating his lunch, which tasted great.

"Brothers?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha and I have an older brother." Mikiyo said.

"Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected.

Mikiyo sighed nodding her head as the other boys looked at the two siblings.

"Well, anyway, enjoy your lunch, gentlemen." Mikiyo said smiling.

She was then gone with Inuyasha continuing his lunch with the boys looking at him.

"What?" He asked tired of their staring.

"So, what is Mikiyo like?" Keigo asked smirking slyly.

Inuyasha frowned at the boy then shook his head as he set his half-empty bento in front of them.

"She can be nice when she wants to be, but don't let that fool you." Inuyasha said. "Inside she's a spoiled princess. She's also tough, so I'd watch myself around her if I were you."

Keigo gulped at the dark tone in Inuyasha's voice as he nodded his head.

"Got it." Keigo said.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

The day continued with school coming to a close, and everyone hurried to leave the building. Kagome walked in between Mikiyo and Inuyasha as they headed for Urahara's shop.

"Hey, wait up you three!"

Said three paused turning to look at Rukia who was running to catch up them. Ichigo was behind her looking completely confused as he chased after her.

"What are you?" Rukia demanded once they caught up.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said in an almost scolding tone.

Rukia ignored him though as she had a stare down with Mikiyo sighed finally smirking.

"Kagome is a human of course." Mikiyo said. "As for my brother and I we are demons from Feudal Japan. Before you ask we're here as a request from Kisuke Urahara because he wishes us to help Ichigo with his Shinigami duties."

Everything was silent with Ichigo and Rukia staring at the three like they lose their minds.

"Wait that weird hat-n-clogs guy is able to use time travel to bring demons from the past to the future?" Ichigo asked confused.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders as the three companions exchanged glances.

"No, that's just stupid." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "We time travel through a magic well."

Silence fell across them again, and Mikiyo sighed shaking her head because she could tell Ichigo and Rukia were confused.

"Maybe we should explain this somewhere we won't be so out in public." Mikiyo suggested.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Me: So, that was chapter one, and I think it's way better than my first attempt. It was even longer than my first chapter on my first attempt!

Inuyasha: Yeah, it was better.

Me: Arigato! Now would you please close the chapter?

Inuyasha: Arigato for reading, and leave a review to tell us if you liked this chapter better. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter two is up!

Mikiyo: Someone is happy?

Me: I am!

Ichigo: -_- we figured that much.

Me: YAY~ for happiness, and energy drinks!

Ichigo: O.O oh god.

Me: Now, let's have Mikiyo make the declaimer, so we can get this chapter started!

Mikiyo: Stephanie doesn't own Bleach or Inuyasha.

Me: Nope, I don't! *giggle*

Mikiyo: ok. . .but she does own this story, and her OC cast members.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Dad, I'm ho-"

"Ha-cha!" Isshin said kicking Ichigo in the face.

Ichigo fell to the ground with his guests blinking a little surprised by the welcome he was given.

"You need to be alert, son!" Isshin scolded.

Then Ichigo jumped up punching Isshin right in the face with Isshin going down.

"That isn't the right way to greet your son when he comes home, Old Man!" Ichigo snapped. "Now behave because we have guests!"

Isshin jumped up smiling at the three newcomers who stood in the doorway. Rukia had went around to get in through the window, and the other three decided to brave the front door.

"Welcome, friends of my son!" Isshin said.

Before he could say anything else Ichigo punched him in the face again. Isshin went back to the floor as Karin and Yuzu came in to see what the noise was.

"We'll be in my room." Ichigo said leaning the way.

"Okay, are you friends going to stay for dinner?" Yuzu asked smiling. "I can cook extra!"

Ichigo looked at Kagome who shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Inuyasha and Mikiyo.

"We'd love to stay for dinner." Mikiyo said smiling. "As long as we're not imposing."

"Oh you won't be!" Yuzu assured her.

Mikiyo nodded her head then followed the others into Ichigo's room where Rukia was waiting. Once the door was shut Ichigo turned his curious eyes on the group of three.

"So, from the beginning." Ichigo said.

Mikiyo nodded as she made herself comfortable in Ichigo's desk chair while Inuyasha sat on the windowsill and Kagome the bed.

"It's hard to explain, but at the Higurashi shrine there is a magic well that connects present day Japan to feudal Japan." Mikiyo began. "Kagome one day was pulled into the well by a centipede demon that wanted the Shikon no Tama or Sacred Jewel. That was within Kagome's body ever since she was born, and it somehow activated the well's powers that brought the demon back to life. Kagome subconsciously brought out her powers and defeated the demon for the time being."

Ichigo and Rukia nodded their heads as they hung onto every word Mikiyo spoke.

"I soon found myself in feudal Japan not knowing how to get back." Kagome said taking up the story. "I then found my way to the sacred tree where Inuyasha was pinned to the tree by a sacred arrow. He had been there in a sleep for fifty years."

Ichigo looked at Inuyasha surprised that Inuyasha was still so young looking. Sure Rukia was older than she looked, however, she's dead, and the dead don't age.

"As a half-demon I do not age as you do." Inuyasha said frowning. "That and the arrow kept me preserved while I was pinned to the tree. Mikiyo is a full demon, and is over four hundred years old."

Ichigo looked at Mikiyo even more surprised as Mikiyo smiled a laugh leaving her lips.

"So, what happened after you found Inuyasha?" Rukia asked. "How did you get him down?"

"I was found by the people of the near by village who captured me thinking I must be some demon." Kagome said. "After everything was settled I was welcomed to stay with the village priestess. That night the centipede demon returned for the Shikon no Tama. To keep it from destroying the village towards the forest that was call the Forest of Inuyasha. I thought at least there it couldn't harm anyone, and that's when Inuyasha woke from his peaceful slumber."

Inuyasha snorted at how Kagome phrased the end of her last sentence. Kagome glared at him, and Inuyasha actually looked at little nervous when she started getting annoyed.

"Anyway, Inuyasha thought I was his long lost dead girlfriend, and he taunted be about being weak." Kagome went on. "He then promised to defeat the demon if I let him loose, and against better judgment I pulled the arrow from his chest. Before letting his loose though the centipede had bitten me, and ripped the Shikon no Tama from my side. It ate it, and Inuyasha killed it, so I was able to get it from with the priestess's guidance."

Again Ichigo and Rukia nodded to let the three know they were following along.

"Then the old wench helped Kagome put a cursed necklace around my neck." Inuyasha said pulling it up from under his shirt.

"Whenever she wants Kagome can send Inuyasha face first into the ground." Mikiyo said. "It's quiet funny."

Inuyasha sent Mikiyo an annoyed glare, but Mikiyo just laughed unafraid of him.

"To make the rest of the story fast." Inuyasha said. "Kagome over here shattered the Shikon no Tama into a thousand pieces, and we had to make a pack to work together to get the pieces back. We picked up some annoying comrades along the way with Mikiyo joining us from time to time when she felt like it. There's more to the story, but that's unimportant."

Ichigo nodded his head looking thoughtful as he sat by Kagome on his bed.

"That doesn't explain why Urahara would ask you to help Ichigo." Rukia said. "Or why you would say yes."

Kagome laugh a bit while scratching the back of her head a little sheepishly.

"Oh, well, Urahara is my uncle, so I said yes because he's family." Kagome said. "As to why he thinks Ichigo needs help I don't know."

"You're related to Mr. Hat-n-Clogs?" Ichigo asked looking sympathetic.

Kagome nodded her head, but she really didn't mind being her uncle's niece.

"Then we agreed because we wished to help Kagome." Mikiyo said. "Besides, things are getting a little boring back home."

"Things might be boring, _Onee-San_, but we need to find Naraku, so to defeat him." Inuyasha said with a growl. "Or have you forgotten what he's done?"

The atmosphere in the room changed as Mikiyo's hand went to her shoulder. Her hand clutched her shoulder tightly as her body visibly shook. Ichigo wondered what was on her shoulder, and then realized her eyes was more fixated on her back.

"I have not forgotten, Nii-Chan." Mikiyo said. "And I never will even when this cursed scar leaves my back."

Ichigo stiffened at the sorrow in her voice as he exchanged a look with Rukia.

"However," Mikiyo began, "We were just sitting around in the Feudal Era, so at least here we can do something productive."

Inuyasha frowned though nodding his head because he knew he had crossed the line.

"If you don't mind me asking," Rukia started, "Who's this Naraku?"

Mikiyo looked away at the ground, and it was kind of obvious she didn't wish to speak of it.

"Naraku is this evil half-demon who is also trying to get all the shards of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said.

As she said this she brought out a small bottle that had a few pink glowing shards.

"They don't seem like much, but just one can strengthen a demon's power ten times more than its normal strength." Kagome explained. "Naraku wishes to have it, so to wipe out his human side. Unlike Inuyasha, Naraku wasn't born from a demon and human relation, but from selling his soul and bodies to demons. So many feasted upon him when he was Onigumo the bandit that Naraku the half-demon was born."

Ichigo gulped not sure how to take his information, and he couldn't imagine selling his entire being to demons for power.

"Onigumo had done this, so to regain his abilities to walk and such, so to be with the priestess Kikiyo." Kagome explained. "However, the demons had corrupted him to the point of Naraku's odd birth. Naraku wished for the death of Kikiyo, so his human half would stop yearning for her. So, he had Inuyasha and Kikiyo try to kill each other. The results were Inuyasha pinned to the tree and Kikiyo's death."

Ichigo looked at Inuyasha who would has fists clenched tightly in his lap.

"Naraku didn't stop with just destroying Kikiyo and Inuyasha's lives." Mikiyo said actually speaking up. "He had come for me as well."

Mikiyo sounded so hollow as she spoke as if she was speaking absentmindedly.

"He wanted to be the ruler of the feudal era, and the king needed his queen." Kagome said. "He had heard Mikiyo was the most beautiful being in all of Japan. Even more beautiful than the Celestial Beings themselves who's beauty would bewitch men. So, he went to find her, and when he did he saw Mikiyo already had a husband and child."

Mikiyo flinched at the mention of them, and Inuyasha went to her side placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him for comfort, and Inuyasha felt anger boil inside of him when he thought of how much pain Naraku had caused her.

"If this is too painful then we don't have to speak of it anymore." Ichigo said. "Don't push yourselves."

Mikiyo shook her head, and Kagome nodded knowing Mikiyo wished for her to continue. Ichigo frowned knowing this only meant more pain for Mikiyo, and he hated that.

"Naraku decided to hatch a plan because no one was going to keep him from his bride." Kagome said. "He was able to change forms, and that's what he had used to trick Inuyasha and Kikiyo. However, he knew Mikiyo's nose would pick up an imposter the moment his scent carried to her from the breeze. Naraku did something even more revolting, and took over Mikiyo's body when she least expected it. He made her slaughter her husband and son, and the rest of her home with servants and all. Then he marked her as his property with the spider shaped scar on her back."

Rukia and Ichigo both stiffened turning to Mikiyo who turned her backs to them as she unbuttoned her shirt. She started pulling it down as Inuyasha pulled her hair out of the way. Rukia gasped covering her mouth with her hands as she stared at the scar. It was like it was pulsating evil energy, and it was making a bumping sound as if it was beating like a heart. Ichigo just stared eyes wide when he saw the grotesque scar on her back. He then felt anger towards this Naraku person rise in his chest as his hands clenched into firsts.

"It is my greatest shame." Mikiyo said. "It reminds me everyday of how I failed to protect my son."

She then quickly pulled her shirt up, so to take the scar out of everyone's vision.

"That mark will remain on my back until Naraku is dead." Mikiyo said turning back to face them. "It does not only mark me, but it lets him enter my head whenever he wishes. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a little over fifty years because of his voice entering my nightmares. Then if I become weak like if I start losing to much blood Naraku can take control over my body again. That's why I avoid direct confrontations nowadays."

It was silent in the room when their was a knock on the door. Rukia quickly ducked into her closet before the door opened to reveal Yuzu.

"Dinner is ready." She said smiling broadly.

Mikiyo smiled at the girl as if what was just said never happened. Mikiyo then stood with the others following her example before they left the room. Everyone gathered around the table where their food was already set out for them.

"It's like having more children to love and cherish." Isshin said with tears in his eyes. "Oh, Masaki, we have two new daughters and a son!"

He then cried to a large poster of his late wife, and the 'new' children didn't quite understand.

"Just ignore him." Karin suggested. "He's an idiot."

Inuyasha shrugged thanked Yuzu for the food before he started eating his share. Yuzu smiled happy he liked it before eating her own as Mikiyo and Kagome shrugged at Isshin's actions.

"This is amazing, Yuzu." Kagome said smiling. "It might even be better than my mom's cooking."

Yuzu blushed in pleasure as a smile graced her lips once again. Dinner went on smoothly even Isshin's boast and antics seemed normal as it went. After dinner Kagome and Mikiyo insisted on helping Yuzu with the dishes, and Yuzu was grateful for their kindness. After dinner was done and goodbyes said, Ichigo walked his three new friends to the door.

"See you tomorrow at school, Ichigo." Mikiyo said as she waved.

Ichigo smiled a bit as he waved back before watching as Mikiyo caught up with Inuyasha and Kagome. The three walked to the Candy Shop, and when they entered they were greeted by Urahara who jumped up out of nowhere laughing. Kagome and Mikiyo let out squeals of surprise as Inuyasha grimaced at Urahara.

"You all missed dinner." He sang. "Naughty~"

Inuyasha snorted then walked on by towards his own quarters to get some sleep.

"Sorry, Uncle, but Ichigo's little sister Yuzu invited us for dinner." Kagome said.

Urahara nodded his head as he covered his face with his fan to hide his grin.

"Well, goodnight, everyone." Kagome said.

She then kissed Urahara's cheek before she headed towards her own room.

"See you all in the morning." Mikiyo said.

As she walked by Mikiyo pat Jinta and Ururu on their heads much to their surprise. Mikiyo made it to her room then changed into the night cloths Urahara had Tessai buy for her. She laid down looking out the open window to gaze at the moon.

"Things are going to change for us." she sighed. "But for the better or for the worst?"

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Ichigo sat on his bed watching as Rukia drew her stupid little 'bunnies'.

"Do you need something, Ichigo?" Rukia asked not looking up from her paper.

Ichigo jumped a little surprised at getting caught staring at her like he was.

"I'm just thinking." He said shrugging.

Rukia actually looked up at this with her brow rose in suspicion as Ichigo looked away uncomfortable.

"Is it about what Mikiyo and Kagome told us about his Naraku character?" Rukia asked turning the chair to face him.

Ichigo nodded his head a little as he rubbed the back of his tense neck to loosen the muscles.

"I don't understand how someone could be such a monster." Ichigo said as his hands clenched into fists. "Mikiyo is scarred not just physically, but also emotionally and mentally. It makes me so angry when I think about it."

Rukia sighed then did something very out of character by placing her petite hands over Ichigo's clenched fists. Ichigo looked at her surprised by her gesture, and the softness in her usually fiery violet eyes.

"I am afraid to say there are people like that in the world." Rukia said. "The best you could do for Mikiyo and the others is be supportive and give help when needed."

Ichigo stared into Rukia's eyes a moment longer then slowly nodded his head.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo said smiling slightly.

"Of course I am, Baka." Rukia said turning away sharply.

Ichigo scowled again as he glowered at Rukia, but he soon sighed smiling again. He may hate to admit it, but Rukia has really grown on his since she's been here.

"Yeah, Ichigo!" Kon said jumping up on the bed. "Nee-Chan, is always right."

Ichigo then picked up Kon throwing the little stuffed annoyance across the room.

"Shut-up, Kon." Ichigo said. "No one was talking to you, Little twerp."

Ichigo then sighed looking back at Rukia as she ignored the two as best she could. As he gazed at her he thought of all the times she had helped him when he needed it. She had given him the power to protect his family, and to fight Grand Fisher the hollow that had killed his mother. He had lost the fight, but there was always the next chance he got. When he was sad and lost that day in the cemetery she had promised to be there to listen when he was ready.

Then he wouldn't admit this allowed, but he was worried when he had to leave her alone to fight Screecher. He had found her bleeding and wounded, and he felt instant anger towards the one who had made her bleed. Then when those men at Don Kanonji's show grabbed her he was worried they'd end up hurting her. Rukia looked very fragile, but he learned the hard way that she wasn't fragile in the very least. Ichigo knew she wouldn't be around forever, and deep down that kind of bothered him. Suddenly Ichigo was hit the face with him falling back on his bed.

"What the hell, Rukia?" He asked sitting back up.

Rukia was glaring right back at him with the fire back in her eyes that were so kind only moments ago.

"Your staring is annoying." Rukia said frowning.

Ichigo was about to snap then sighed deciding it wasn't even worth arguing with her.

"Whatever." Ichigo said shrugging. "I'm going to bed."

He got under his covers turning on his side, so that is back was to Rukia. Once he wasn't looking at her anymore, Rukia's face fell with sadness showing in her eyes. As she hugged her arms around herself in a comforting manner. She knew she didn't have much longer here, and it made her sad knowing she'd have to leave Ichigo. It made her worry knowing she put his life in danger, and she hated herself for ever distorting Ichigo's chance of having a normal life.

"Rukia, turn off the damn light and go to bed." Ichigo grumbled. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Shut-up, Baka!" Rukia said icily.

She did, however, do as he wanted before climbing into her closet to get some sleep herself. Kon was in there waiting for her, and she didn't even care as she held him in her arms. She didn't care that the tears started spilling from her eyes or that Kon could hear her sniffles.

"Nee-Chan?" Kon asked worriedly.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Rukia woke the next morning before Ichigo and the rest of his family as she usually did as she stepped out of the closet. She was dressed ready for school, but she didn't feel ready for anything today. She stood in the middle of the room looking around at everything before letting out a sigh. She then carefully got to the window by Ichigo's bed thinking she didn't wake him. She slipped out the window not knowing Ichigo had been watching her the entire time.

"Rukia, what's going on with you?" He asked the air.

He then shook his head as he sat up in bed to look at Kon who jumped from the closet.

"Kon, is your face wet?" Ichigo asked noticing the dark patches on Kon's face.

"Nee-Chan was crying last night." Was all Kon said.

Ichigo frowned then looked out the window where the raven-haired girl had left out of.

"Rukia was crying?" Ichigo asked.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome and Mikiyo walked next to each other on the way to school as Inuyasha brought up the rear, and he wasn't in a good mood as usual. They were turning the corner when they say Rukia ahead of them.

"Hey, Rukia!" Kagome called.

Rukia paused turning to look at whoever called her name, and she smiled seeing Kagome and the others. She waited for them to catch up before they all walked together towards the school. The girls chatted along the way as Inuyasha kept quiet the entire time. They made it to school heading towards their classroom, and they saw only one other person was there. It was Uyruu Ishida the boy Inuyasha sat by during class.

"Good-morning, Uyruu." Kagome said.

"Good-morning." He said pushing up his glasses.

As the group took their seats more students started to slowly file into the room. Ichigo walked in with Mizuiro before he was nearly attacked by Keigo. Ichigo kicked Keigo away then took his seat by Rukia, and he was looking at her oddly as he sat down.

"Good-morning, class." Sensei said walking in.

She received very little replies, but she didn't seem to notice as she slammed a stack of papers on her desk. There were a lot of collective groans from the class as she smiled mischievously.

"Testing day!" She nearly sang. "You all know the drill, right? Next three days will be hard testing, we send your tests off to be graded, and in a few weeks we get the results back with the top fifty students in the entire school being posted on the wall."

Kagome frowned because she knew from her frequent visits to the feudal era she didn't know even half the stuff she should from her classes. Things were passed out with many students looking bored or about ready to cry.

"Begin!"

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Me: Test day! It's my worst enemy! Hang in there, gang, and hopefully you'll make it through!

Ichigo: It's just a test.

Keigo: Just a test?! Tests are the worst!

Me: Yeah, Ichigo! Not all of us take tests like you do! Maybe Keigo isn't as smart as us!

Keigo: Us?

Me: Yeah, I'm a very good test taker, and I'm good in all my classes. In fact, I have such a high grade in chemistry that even if I fail my final I'll walk out of that class with a high B. I could even make a seventy, and still leave with an A.

Keigo: Nerd Alert.

Me: Yep! Anyway, Kagome close the chapter, please?

Kagome: Thanks for reading, and we hope you are liking the rewrite of part one of the Bleach/Inuyasha series! How about leave us a review to let us know? Don't forget to come back for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Two weeks passed with the students entering the school building with an excited buzz going around them. Kagome was nervous about her scores because she felt like she knew nothing on the test she took. Mikiyo and Inuyasha didn't really care considering classes weren't on the top of their priority list. They went into the room sitting in their seats as they wondered who got what grading.

"Damn." Keigo cursed looking at his paper.

"Smooched the pooch?" Mizuiro asked. "Well, so did I."

This made Kagome worry even more while hearing this, but her two friends looked at her funny.

"Don't worry one bad score isn't a ticket into Cashier Alley." Ichigo said to Keigo while patting Kagome's back.

Kagome nodded her head sadly as Keigo perked up smiling broadly at Ichigo.

"Well said, Ichigo!" Keigo said. "We morons can wallow in misery together, right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up annoyed at being called a moron, and Keigo backed off with his hands up in defeat.

"You should wait to see the test results before you say that." Mizuiro said.

Keigo looked at Mizuiro confused as Mizuiro held up the top fifty list to him.

"Dude, only the top fifty get put on the list." Keigo said. "Why would Ichigo and Inuyasha be on this list. . ."

On the list plan as day it had Ichigo ranked eighteenth out of the his entire class. Inuyasha was even on there with the ranking of thirtieth out of the fifty.

"What the?!" Keigo asked.

"Kagome and Mikiyo are on there as well." Mizuiro said pointing to their names.

Keigo sputtered seeing Mikiyo in the top five, and Kagome in the top ten. Kagome rushed over to look at the paper then frowned while looking at Mikiyo.

"How did you get a higher score than me?" Kagome asked. "You weren't alive during the stuff that was discovered." she added under her breath.

"I read all the books you used to bring over." Mikiyo said shrugging.

Kagome blinked then her eyes started twitching because even reading the things over and over she still couldn't understand them.

"You mean you understood everything in those books?" Kagome asked.

Mikiyo nodded her head smiling almost sweetly, but Kagome knew deep down Mikiyo was feeling smug.

"So, you're telling me you four made the top fifty out of the 322 students in our class?" Keigo asked.

"It actually surprises me Inuyasha made the list." Mikiyo said shrugging.

Inuyasha nodded his head because he remembers he only answered the ones he had learned from Mikiyo or Kagome then he guessed on all the others. Then some of the history questions he was there for, so those weren't hard to answer.

"You all are such nerds!" Keigo accused pointing a finger. "All those times I invited you to hang out you were all studying!"

The four looked at him frowning as Keigo cried dramatically about their 'nerdiness'.

"So, one of you can take these nerdy glasses!" Keigo said getting in Ichigo and Inuyasha's face while wearing them.

"No, thanks." Ichigo and Inuyasha said punching Keigo in the face.

Keigo fell over complaining about glass in his eyes as Kagome sweat-dropped somewhat worried about Keigo.

"You must really study to get those kind of scores, Ichigo." Mizuiro said.

Ichigo sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets as he pretended Keigo wasn't on the floor in pain.

"Well, my hair gets me in enough trouble, so I'm not going to be an academic loser too." Ichigo said shrugging.

"Inuyasha, was it the same way for you at your old school?" Mizuiro asked. "I mean silver hair isn't exactly normal."

Inuyasha frowned looking down at the ground as his hands clenched into fists.

"You could say it was a little worse." Inuyasha said. "When I was younger I used to have to fight just to live when I was younger."

Keigo sat up looking thoughtful and sympathetic, which wasn't something he did.

"How about this nerdy headband instead?!" Keigo asked.

Ichigo cut the headband along with some of Keigo's forehead making blood trickle out.

"Ahh! Blood!" Keigo said.

Inuyasha shook his head wishing he would have gotten to Keigo first, but he would have to hurt Keigo more.

"So, Ichigo, where's Rukia?" Mizuiro asked.

"How should I know?" Ichigo asked. "It's not like I'm around her a lot. I actually try to avoid her at school because of all the humors going around."

Mizuiro nodded his head looking slightly nervous as Keigo did the same. Kagome knew the two were pretty much the kings of the rumor mill when it came to Rukia and Ichigo.

"Who cares what people say, Ichigo?" Mikiyo asked curiously. "If it's untrue then there shouldn't be a problem."

"You just don't understand, Mikiyo." Ichigo sighed shaking his head.

Mikiyo, who was sitting on her desk, titled her head to the side indeed puzzled. She then smiled while giggling mischievously that it made Ichigo nervous.

"Maybe you wish the rumors to be true, and you are upset that the wild little fantasy going around aren't true." Mikiyo suggested.

Ichigo grew red in the face sputtering as Mikiyo laughed her head off at him. Kagome was having troubles not giggling herself as the other boys laughed.

"Shut-up!" Ichigo snapped.

This only made Mikiyo laugh a bit harder as Ichigo stormed off into the hallway.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia called. "I need you!"

She then ran by the door dragging Ichigo as she went making the others stop laughing.

"Man, Rukia is sure one aggressive chick." Keigo said.

"Maybe they are together." Mizuiro said.

Keigo and Mizuiro then started laughing again, but the other three remained silent.

"Do you feel that?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded his head as he cracked his knuckles with a smile on his face.

"It appears the Quincy is making his move." Mikiyo hummed. "Well, since school is over shall we head for our temporary residence?"

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"I can't believe this." Ichigo said frowning. "Once again no hollow! That's twice today!"

Rukia said nothing at first as she dragged Ichigo's body around the corner.

"Shut-up and climb back into your body." Rukia ordered.

Ichigo grumbled as he knelt down in front of his body before forging with it.

"I've had it with these false alarms." Ichigo said once he was in his body again. "You've got to do something about that Soul-pager."

Rukia growled crossing her arms over her chest as Ichigo glared right at her.

"It's not my fault!" Rukia said. "I'm just relaying the orders I've given by the soul-pager."

"Then get the junk fixed!" Ichigo snapped.

The two started bickering not even noticing the presence coming up on them.

"Squabbling are we?" a male voice asked. "How unprofessional."

Rukia and Ichigo snapped turning to see a tall thin boy with black hair and glasses.

"Good-evening, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki." The boy said.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances before looking back at the boy in front of them.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. "And how do you know our names?"

The boy almost chuckled, but kept his cold demeanor look upon his face.

"I know more that just your names, Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy said. "I also know you can see spirits."

Ichigo and Rukia stiffened eyes going wide when the boys head tilted to the side.

"There's another hollow." he said.

"What?" Rukia asked. "That's not possible."

Her soul-pager then started beeping making her eyes go wide when he had sensed it before her.

"Which way?" Ichigo asked.

The boy pointed in a direction then turned his head slightly to look at Ichigo.

"That way." He said. "You can't even sense something as simple as that? And you call yourself a Shinigami."

Suddenly bow made out of blue energy appeared with the boy shooting an arrow. It flew hitting the hollow in the head killing it instantly as Rukia and Ichigo stared in amazement.

"The order it disappeared." Rukia said stunned.

The boy's arrow disappeared as Rukia and Ichigo turned to look back at him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

The boy's head tilted back a frown still formed on his face before he turned completely around.

"I am Uyruu Ishida, a Quincy, and I hate Shinigami." He said flatly.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome woke up the next day yawning while stretching her arms above her head. She looked out her window seeing the sun shining through, and she smiled at the sight. There was a knock on her door then Tessai appeared as the door slid open.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready." Tessai said.

"Alright, Arigato, Tessai-San." Kagome said.

Tessai nodded his head then shut the door, so Kagome could start getting ready for school. She dressed in her uniform then brushed out her hair before putting it up in a ponytail because she felt like a change. She took care of everything else as quick as possible then went into the room where everyone was enjoying breakfast.

"Morning." Kagome said to everyone.

As she walked around the table she ruffled Jinta and Ururu's heads before sitting down by Inuyasha. Jinta grumbled shaking a fist at her as Ururu blushed blinking.

"You seem awfully happy, Kagome~" Urahara commented. "Is it a boy at school?"

Inuyasha snarled at the comment, and Urahara laughed a little nervously.

"No, Uncle." Kagome said sweat-dropping. "It's just a great beautiful morning."

There was a grumble with the doors sliding open to reveal Mikiyo who was still in her night cloths. She didn't look pleased at all as five more figures followed in behind her.

"Oh, yes, Mikiyo-Chan, you have guests." Urahara said.

As a reply Mikiyo chucked the salt shaker at the shopkeeper's head, and he barely managed to dodge it.

"Washino, why are you and the goon squad here?" Inuyasha asked.

The tallest cloaked figure stiffened then turned his covered head towards Inuyasha. It didn't take a genius to know the man was glaring at Inuyasha.

"When Mikiyo-Sama didn't return in so long we grew worried." Washino said. "We came to make sure she was well."

Mikiyo threw something at Washino next, and he caught it easily while chuckling.

"Mikiyo-Sama, you must get ready for the day." The smallest cloaked figure said with a feminine voice. "Kimi and I can draw you a bath, and set out your cloths."

Not even waiting to be told so the small figure, and another feminine shaped figure left.

"I can draw my on bath." Mikiyo grumbled as she curled into a ball.

Kagome pat her friend on the head as she laughed a little awkwardly about the entire thing.

"Oh, Mikiyo-Sama, we brought you a gift." Washino said.

Mikiyo actually turned her head to look as a large feline came into the room. The cat looked like a giant snow leopard that could easily carry three grown people. It's ears were a little too pointed for a snow leopard, and its canines were long almost like a saber-toothed cat's canines. Its eyes were icy blue color, and its tail long and fluffy.

"Toko!" Mikiyo cheered.

Mikiyo ran to her pet hugging him around the neck with the large animal purring.

"Um, how did you sneak such a large cat around Karakura without being seen?" Urahara asked.

Washino laughed shrugging signaling he had no idea himself. The group sighed shaking their heads at him as Mikiyo continued to love on her fluffy friend.

"I wonder if Ichigo and Rukia are having an eventful morning like us." Kagome said.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Rukia, hurry up before you make us late." Ichigo said from down the sidewalk.

Rukia who had been daydreaming turned to Ichigo her expression slightly dazed. Ichigo looked at her worriedly, but she soon shook her head with the fierce light returning to her eyes.

"Shut-up, Baka!" Rukia snapped. "You don't have to wait on me!"

Ichigo frowned feeling his annoyance bubble, but his worry was outweighing it.

"Well, sorry for being a good friend!" Ichigo snapped back.

Rukia stared angrily a little longer then sighed with that sad look returning in her eyes again.

"Whatever." she said looking away.

Ichigo blinked a few times confused because Rukia never gave a fight up that easily. He watched her a moment longer then stuffed his free hand in his pocket. They continued to school with Ichigo wondering about that Quincy guy or whatever he was. Every time Ichigo thought of the weirdo it made his blood boil. The guy just kept insulting him, and it got on his last damn nerves. While he was thinking he didn't even notice they had already made it to school, and Rukia had disappeared until it was too late. Ichigo grumbled wishing she'd warn him before she vanished like that. Ichigo's annoyance only built as he thought of that Quincy again.

"What was his name?" Ichigo asked frowning. "Damn I can't remember."

Ichigo started mumbling random names, and he wasn't paying attention to the figure standing next to him.

"Are you talking about Uyruu Ishida?"

Ichigo jumped turning to see Kagome standing their with her head titled to the side.

"Um yeah." Ichigo said. "How do you know him, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Ichigo wondering if he was serious, and sighed when she realized he was.

"He's in our class." Kagome answered in a 'duh' tone.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open with his eyes going wide before he looked embarrassed. Kagome pat Ichigo on the shoulder then steered him towards their homeroom. They peeked around the door with Kagome subtly pointing to Uyruu who Ichigo did recognize as the guy from last night.

"What are you two looking at?" Inuyasha asked joining them.

Mikiyo stood by his side pouting, and Kagome only guessed it was because they had to leave Toko behind.

"The Quincy Ishida." Mikiyo answered already knowing.

Kagome nodded her head then headed into the classroom before the bell rang. Ichigo also took his seat as he glanced over at Uyruu who kept reading a book in his hands.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

It was the middle of the day around lunch when Mikiyo and Kagome were called into the office. Kagome and Mikiyo exchanged a confused glance as the others students stared at them curiously They entered cautiously to see Urahara there with Ururu who was carrying three bento.

"You forgot your lunch." Urahara said. "Tessai and Ururu worked very hard on it, so I just couldn't let it go to waste."

Kagome stared a moment bemused before nodding her head as she took the lunches. Mikiyo narrowed her eyes at Urahara who was hiding his face behind his fan.

"Um, Arigato." Kagome said.

Urahara nodded closing his fan with a snap as he placed a hand on Ururu's shoulder.

"Well, we must be going." Urahara said. "Enjoy lunch, girls, and make sure to get Inuyasha-Kun his lunch."

Urahara kissed both girls on the cheek then left with Ururu by his side.

"That was odd even for him." Kagome said. "Well, at least we won't have to buy lunch, I guess. Wow they even labeled them."

Kagome handed Mikiyo hers and her brother's lunches because Mikiyo said she'd take Inuyasha's his. Mikiyo headed towards the roof opening the door to see the usual gang of boys on top.

"Nii-Chan, I have your lunch again." Mikiyo said.

Inuyasha stood going over to Mikiyo who passed him the bento with his name on it.

"He seems to have instructions inside, so be careful not to let the others see." Mikiyo whispered. "Not even Ichigo."

Inuyasha nodded his head then watched Mikiyo wave to the boys with a smile on her face as she left. Inuyasha sat down opening his bento to see that there really was a note inside. He glanced up noticing the others weren't paying attention, so he opened it.

"You might want to consider some after schooling." -Kisuke Urahara

Inuyasha frowned wishing the man would just state plainly what he wanted. However, he was sure Urahara wished for Inuyasha to remain at school even when it was out.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

As Mikiyo walked down the walls to get to the outside door she had pulled out her note.

"Make sure to keep an out for friends (Ichigo) because you don't know when they might need you next." -Kisuke Urahara.

Mikiyo rolled her eyes as Urahara's attempt of being all secretive with riddles. If he hadn't put Ichigo in parenthesis then if would be more of a riddle.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome frowned wanting to wait for Mikiyo before opening her bento, but Kagome was curious as to what was inside. Kagome sighed finally giving up as she carefully opened the bento so not to be noticed. She saw a note inside, and she wondered what it could say. She flipped open the note noting her uncle's handwriting inside.

"The park can be very lovely this time of year, and it's the perfect place to play soccer with friends." -Kisuke Urahara.

Kagome sweat-dropped at the odd riddle as the corner of her lips twitched. Mikiyo then appeared smiling as she sat down by Kagome who opened her chopsticks.

"So, where you going?" Kagome asked casually.

"Wherever Ichigo goes apparently." Mikiyo said shrugging. "You?"

"The park." Kagome replied.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Ichigo looked left and right that afternoon after school before he continued following Uyruu. Little did know that he was being followed himself by a friend. Ichigo was confident Uyruu was unaware of him, but then Uyruu paused on the stairs.

"Are you planning to follow me all the way home?" Uyruu asked turning.

Ichigo kept on a straight face as he walked out into the open with his pursuer remaining hidden.

"And I thought I was doing well." Ichigo said. "So, how long have you been aware of me?"

"Since you and Kagome-San were looking at me in the classroom." Uyruu answered.

Ichigo chuckled deciding he wasn't the best pursuer after all unlike the person he was still unaware of behind him.

"Ever since you came to our school I've sensed who you are." Uyruu said. "Yet you had no idea who I was until today."

"Sorry, I'm not good with names and faces." Ichigo said.

Uyruu looked at Ichigo frowning with what was a disappointed look on his face.

"That's not what I mean." Uyruu said. "With the amount of spiritual pressure you let spill out you should have been able to sense me once you stepped into the school. Apparently, however, you a unable to do even that."

Ichigo growled glaring at Ichigo as his follower almost let a giggle slip between her lips. Ichigo then scoffed letting his annoyance drop since he believed Uyruu wasn't even worth it. The purser yet to be sensed sighed quietly as she spaced out a bit. She still wasn't paying when there was a cry of many hollows. She then turned her eyes and ears to Ichigo and Uyruu.

"Now let's test who's more superior." Uyruu said. "The Shinigami or the Quincy."

Mikiyo smiled deciding now was the best time to drop into the conversation. Both boys turned eyes not wide, and Mikiyo smiled at them mischievously.

"Can the demon get in on this?" Mikiyo asked.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)


	4. Chapter 4

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome walked around the park looking around to see some kids playing soccer not far off. She recognized one as Karin, who was Ichigo's little sister, and Kagome waved to the girl. Karin waved back smiling before returning t her soccer game with a group of boys. Kagome continued walking when she spotted Chad not too far off. Chad wasn't in his school uniform just like Kagome who had been instructed to go home to change before coming to the park.

_ "We can't have someone recognizing the school uniform, so please change before you head out, Kagome." Urahara said throwing a change of cloths at her._

Kagome doesn't even remember why she had stopped by the shop. She did though, and now she was dressed in a black dress that stopped before her knees. On the black dress was a white lace pattern that started from the chest down to a few inches above the need of the dress. She then had on black tights, and black flats to finish the outfit. Kagome smiled seeing Chad, and was about to call out to him when many hollow presences appeared around Karakura town. Kagome stiffened when Karin and her friends cried out in fear.

Kagome slowly turned around seeing a large hollow there, and it was towering over the kids. Instinctively she reached for her bow and arrows, but they weren't there. She stared trying to figure out what to do when she heard Karin's voice.

"Guys, you've got to run!" Karin snapped. "Get out of here now!"

The boys who didn't know what was going on started complaining about Karin acting strange. However, they did start leaving as Kagome knew what she had to do. Karin was only a small girl trying to protect her friends, but Kagome knew Karin would die if she didn't run herself. Kagome started running forward as the hollow let out a yell while swinging at Karin. Kagome reached Karin in time to push Karin out of the way of the hollow's swing. Kagome was hit instead, and was sent into the air before landing roughly to the ground.

"Kagome!" Karin called.

Kagome coughed feeling that some of her ribs were broken, and she could feel the blood trickling down her face. Karin ran to Kagome kneeling down next to her as Kagome pushed herself off the ground. Kagome sat there a moment trying to get the dizziness feeling out of her head.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Karin asked.

Kagome nodded her head then stood on two shaking feet as the hollow started charging. Kagome put herself between Karin and the hollow thinking it might be the end. Suddenly Chad appeared hitting the hollow square in the face. It was knocked back then it retreated for a minute back to that in between world Urahara had talked bout.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Chad asked.

Kagome nodded her head as she breathed heavily, but everything breath was difficult.

"I'll be fine, but you need to get Karin out of here before it comes back." Kagome said. "Take her and get out of here!"

Chad looked at Kagome confused as Karin tightened her hold around Kagome's arm.

"I'm not leaving you here alone to fight that monster!" Karin argued. "If you fight it alone you'll be killed."

Kagome looked at Karin knowing she was concerned, but if Karin stuck around they'd both be dead.

"Hey, Mister, you're really strong!" Karin said. "You made that monster run away. Think you could do it again?!"

Kagome was about to protest when she started coughing roughly as her legs gave out. Kagome's teeth gritted together in anger at herself when she admitted she was weak.

"Kagome." Karin said then turned to Chad. "Can you help us, Mister?"

Before Chad could answer the hollow returned, and it was mad as freaking hell.

"You two need to run!" Kagome said trying to make them leave. "You two are no match for a hollow! Especially since Chad can't see them!"

Karin looked at Chad wondering if what Kagome was true, and Chad nodded to confirm Kagome was right.

"Then I'll be your eyes." Karin said. "If we want to survive this we need to work together!"

Kagome shook her head wishing Karin would just leave as Kagome had asked. Chad then picked the two of them abruptly as he jumped away from the Hollow who went to punch where they had been. Karin was on Chad's shoulders as Kagome was being carried bridal-style in his arms. Chad then placed Kagome under a tree before standing in front of her.

"Okay, which way?" Chad asked.

Kagome stiffened eyes wide when she heard Chad planned to really fight the hollow.

"Chad, Karin, don't do something crazy!" Kagome said. "You two are no match for it!"

They weren't listening thought as Karin gave instructions for Chad to follow. Kagome watched distraught as Chad actually started running right towards the hollow.

"BAKA!" Kagome snapped.

She then felt something stir inside of her when the charm on her bracelet glowed. She looked down at it seeing the oddly shaped cross her mother had given to her acting weird.

_ "This cross has been passed down in my family for many years, and it's always given to the firstborn." Her mother Fujiko (that's right I named her) said. "Please, use it well."_

Kagome hadn't been sure what her mother meant by that, but she had accepted the gift nonetheless. Kagome clenched her hand into a fist as she stood using the tree for support. She then accessed the situation around her to see Chad and Karin were now on the defense as they ran away.

"We're not going to make it!" Karin said. "It's going to hit us!"

Chad threw Karin out of the way then was hit by the large hollow just as Kagome had been.

"Mister!" Karin said running over to him.

Kagome saw the hollow getting closer, and she could feel her heart start to panic. Though for some reason she started feeling unreasonably calm as she slowly left the arm with the bracelet holding the odd cross on it. She closed her eyes then opened them to see she had somehow reached Karin and Chad in the matter of a second.

"Kagome?" Karin asked surprised. "What's with that weird bow?"

Kagome then noticed she had a glowing pink energy bow in her hands. It was like a Quincy's bow, but it was pink, which Kagome thought to be weird. Kagome then smiled because this was a weapon she knew how to use. Kagome drew back an arrow then let it fly, and it had hit the hollow's mask. Not enough, however, since it only cracked the mask.

"Crap." Kagome said. "Karin, get out of here."

Karin looked up not looking happy with that thought as she looked at Kagome.

"Trust me." Kagome said smiling down at her. "Go get your father, so he can help Chad, and don't stop running until you reach home no matter what. I promise by the time you return the hollow will be gone."

Karin gritted her teeth a moment then took off running towards her house. The hollow chased after Karin, and to give her credit Karin didn't stop running. Kagome then appeared in front of the follow as fast as she had a moment ago, and she had another arrow pulled back ready.

"Did I give you permission to chase the girl?" Kagome asked the hollow. "I'm not through with you yet."

Kagome was then tackled to the ground by Gen who was already apologizing. Then Kagome saw one of the other guard members was there where Kagome had been. He swatted the hollow away with the back of his hand, and it went flying backwards.

"What are you two doing?" Kagome demanded. "Chad is over there injured!"

"Yes, but Urahara-san said this is a fight Chad must fight." Gen explained. "Right, Haruko?"

The other cloaked figure 'Haruko' nodded his head as he saw the hollow turn to Chad. Kagome struggled then managed to get away from Gen. Kagome didn't even think to try to gather her powers again as she ran towards Chad.

"Chad, get up!" Kagome called. "You've got to run!"

Chad started stirring as he looked up to see Kagome running towards him with tears forming in her eyes. Chad got to his feet seeing the hollow had turned its head to Kagome. In a blink of an eye the hollow grabbed Kagome, and started squeezing the life out of her. Chad felt something move inside of him as he started feeling desperate. If he didn't hurry to find a way to kill the hollow then it was going to kill Kagome. Chad started running fist raised as the hollow turn its ugly head towards Chad. Chad threw his punch, and suddenly a blinding light blocked his vision.

As the light died away Chad said Kagome on the ground coughing and sputtering. He knelt by her as he used one of his arms to prop her up to a sitting position. He then noticed the monster's arm that had been holding Kagome on the ground.

"Chad, your arm." Kagome coughed out.

Chad looked seeing his arm had transformed into something different. He could feel the power in it as he flexed and unflexed his arm. The hollow's cry interrupted his thoughts as he looked up to see it charging it again. Chad gently laid Kagome down as he stood to meet the hollow. The two charged towards each other with Chad's changed fist hitting the hollow's mask. It cracked killing the hollow in a matter of seconds. Chad turned to Kagome seeing she was still breathing before he passed out.

"It appears things worked out here." Gen said to Haruko.

Haruko nodded his head when Urahara and Tessai appeared out of nowhere.

"You two did well." Urahara said. "You may return to the shop."

The two guard nodded then vanished in a gust of wind leaving Urahara and Tessai to deal with Chad and Kagome. Urahara went to Kagome holding her in his arms as she took shallow breaths.

"One of her ribs might be broken into her lung." Tessai said. "I need to start treatment immediately."

Urahara nodded as he looked down at Kagome who reached up patting his cheek. He smiled at her knowing she was trying to assure him she was fine.

"I. . .have to stay here." Kagome said. "Karin is coming back."

Urahara sighed not liking the thought, but he did nod his head in consent.

"But, Boss!" Tessai objected.

"It's alright." Urahara said laying Kagome back. "Get the boy."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Inuyasha sighed scratching the back of his head as he sat on top the roof's edge of the school building. He was looking around looking for anything that might seem out of place. For the most thing everything was quiet around the boring school. Some students were still around like Orihime, Tatsuki, and that Chizuru girl. Suddenly a screeching noise filled the air with Inuyasha standing up on the ledge. He sniffed smelling many hollows, and he smiled cracking his knuckles.

"Finally." He said.

There was another scream, but this was from a young girl, which made Inuyasha look down. Below him was Orihime and her two friends, and they were all looking up at him.

"Inuyasha, you Baka!" Tatsuki snapped. "You could fall from up there! Get down now!"

Inuyasha frowned not liking that he was being bossed around by some human girl. However, he could sense a hollow down below, so he was going to check it out. He looked around seeing a tree was close enough for him into jump into. He jumped with the girls screaming out in fright, but he easily landed on the branch. He then went branch by branch until he was on the ground in front of the group.

"Baka!" Tatsuki snapped punching him over the head. "You could have died."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he rubbed where she had hit him over the head.

"I've done higher jumps than that before." Inuyasha said shrugging.

That earned him another hit, and he growled about ready to hit her right back.

"Anyway, did you see what happened while you were up there?" Tatsuki asked.

Inuyasha looked at her confused, so she motioned to all the broken windows. Inuyasha frowned because he had been too much preoccupied by the thought of a fight to notice what was happening beneath him.

"No, I didn't." Inuyasha answered.

"Well, we were stuck with cleaning duty, and I volunteer you to help us." Tatsuki said shoving a broom in his hands. "There's also some large branches that were knocked down that you can take care of. They're blocking some of the doorways, so move them out of the way."

Inuyasha glared at Tatsuki, but it's not like he could leave knowing there was something there hunting them.

"Then I'll get started on those branches." Inuyasha said shoving the broom back at Tatsuki.

He walked away keeping his ears open to even the littlest of sounds. Inuyasha still had some of his demon abilities while in the disguise, but the strength of the powers weren't as strong. He then sniffed the air tentatively as he picked up the first large branch easily. He put it over his shoulder about to move it out when he sensed something. He glanced behind him on one of the rooftops of the school seeing a hollow there. He then noticed Orihime looking up at it as well looking completely freaked out. Inuyasha then smiled popping his neck in anticipation of the fight.

Inuyasha moved the branch out of the way then dusted off his hands though he really didn't need to. He turned towards the girls seeing Tatsuki and Chizuru were in one of their usual arguments. Nowadays he blocked them out, but they needed to leave before they got eaten. Inuyasha was about to snap at them when Orihime spoke up.

"Guys, there's this TV show I really like, and it's about to come on." Orihime said. "We better hurry I don't want to miss it." She added pushing Tatsuki and Chizuru along.

The two complained wondering what the rush was as Orihime turned to Inuyasha.

"You can come too, Inuyasha." Orihime said smiling. "I can make curry popcorn for everyone!"

Inuyasha almost gagged because he had tried Orihime's cooking, and it always tasted awful.

"Naw, you go on home, Orihime." Inuyasha said. "I need to wait around here until Mikiyo or Kagome return."

Orihime frowned looking worried for Inuyasha who knew he would be just fine.

"I'm sorry too, Orihime, but I need go change." Tatsuki said.

Tatsuki then started running back towards her locker room making Inuyasha curse.

"No, Tatsuki, come back." Orihime called.

"Don't worry I'll catch up!" Tatsuki called back.

Inuyasha looked back at the rooftop seeing that the hollow had vanished. He cursed wishing he had been paying more attention when the hollow's presence appeared behind Orihime and Chizuru. Orihime stiffened slowly turning to stare at the hollow.

"So, you and the boy can see me." The hollow said.

Orihime just continued staring as Inuyasha slowly walked forward to get closer to the girls. He needed to be able to be close enough to act fast if need be.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" Chizuru asked. "What are you two looking at?"

Chizuru looked around not understanding what the big deal was as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Run, Chizuru, Inuyasha!" Orihime ordered. "You have to get away."

Inuyasha didn't listen as he readied himself to jump at the hollow in front of him.

"I won't let you get away!" The hollow hissed.

It then started shooting things from its forehead, and Inuyasha cursed as he headed for the girls. He reached Orihime first, and threw her out of range of the projectiles. He moved onto Chizuru, but as he reached forward she and he both were shot. Chizuru fell down to the ground her shoulder hit, and Inuyasha had gotten hit in the head. He winced grabbing his head as it started throbbing.

"Chizuru, Inuyasha!" Orihime said running to them.

She knelt down placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder while bending over Chizuru.

"I don't know what to do." Orihime cried.

Inuyasha growled glaring up at the hollow who he could feel trying to enter his mind. Chizuru then stirred reaching forward to place a hand on Orihime's cheek.

"What's this?" Chizuru asked. "Tears?"

Orihime stared in amazement as Chizuru stood up with a large smile on her face. Inuyasha then stood walking away from them as he still held onto his head.

"Wow I don't know what hit me, but I'm bleeding." Chizuru said. "But it doesn't hurt that much."

Orihime still had a few tears in her eyes as she stared at Chizuru a little unsure.

"Really, I'm fine." Chizuru said. "Listen, everyone knows you're cute when you're crying, but I much prefer it when you're laughing."

Chizuru then grabbed onto Orihime's arm squeezing it tightly enough to cause Orihime pain.

"You're hurting my arm." Orihime said.

"My arm I can't control it." Chizuru said freaked out.

The hollow laughed gliding a bit closer to the girls when Inuyasha jumped forward kicking it backwards.

"Leave the humans alone." Inuyasha deadpanned.

Orihime stared at Inuyasha noticing there was something different about him. She looked at his head seeing Inuyasha had white dog ears on his head that were twitching.

"A demon?!" The hollow screeched. "No. . .a mutt. . .a half-demon."

Inuyasha didn't seem to like the hollows late statement as he punched the thing in its face.

"I might be a half-demon, but I'm enough to be the likes of you." Inuyasha said cracking his fingers as he turned his hands into fists.

"Have you forgotten you have been shot by one of my seeds?" The hollow asked. "Soon your body will be mine to control."

As an answer Inuyasha punch the thing again to prove it was wrong about its powers.

"If you think such a weak power can control me than you're dumber than you are ugly." Inuyasha said.

"What?!" The hollow snapped.

Inuyasha reached towards his waist when he remember Tetsusaiga was back at the shop.

"Damn." He said.

Inuyasha then had to dodge a bunch of seeds that were shot at him as he rethought what to do. It's not like he could lose to this hollow without Tetsusaiga, but it would mean less effort on his part. Inuyasha then heard Orihime scream out, and he looked down to see Orihime and Chizuru being surrounded by students controlled by the hollow.

"What the hell are you people doing?!" Tatsuki snapped as she kicked them away.

Well, since that was taken care of Inuyasha could concentrate on the hollow. Inuyasha jumped forward punching his fist right into the hollow's mask forming a crack. The hollow screamed out as it quickly retreated back a few meters.

"Another hit like that, and I crack that mask right in half." Inuyasha said proudly.

The hollow hissed at him when suddenly something knocked into him sending him into the school building. He went flying knocking into desks as he went before hitting the board at the front of the room. As Inuyasha sat up he could hear Orihime and Tatsuki calling out to him.

"What the hell?" He grumbled rubbing his head.

Inuyasha looked up seeing it was Washino who was in front of him smiling.

"What the hell, bird boy?!" Inuyasha asked. "I was in the middle of something!"

Washino chuckled then stepped back to allow Urahara and Tessai to walk forward. Chad was unconscious on Tessai's back, and Inuyasha what happened to him.

"Sorry, Inuyasha-Kun, but this is a fight Orihime must fight for herself." Urahara said. "Washino, you may return to the shop."

Inuyasha frowned annoyed that his fight was cut so sort before it really got started. Washino then disappeared in a flash, and Inuyasha was glad he was gone. Inuyasha then shook his head as he heard Tatsuki and Orihime trying to get to him.

"Tch, whatever." Inuyasha said. "So you want me to lay down on this one?"

Urahara nodded his head laughing like a maniac as Inuyasha leaned against the cracked wall behind him.

"Now we'll be back once everything is done." Urahara said.

Then he and Tessai left with the unconscious Chad before Orihime and Tatsuki finally got through all the rumble.

"Inuyasha!" They both called.

They ran over to him as Inuyasha took the opportunity to take a few needed breaths. The two knelt down trying to help him up, but he stood on his own accord.

"I'm fine." He said waving them off.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head then stiffened when he felt the hollow farther into his mind. He clutched his head backing away from Tatsuki and Orihime as the hollow laughed.

"It appears I've almost broken through." It said in pleasure.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha snapped.

". . .Inuyasha. . ." Orihime said hesitantly.

Tatsuki stared eyes wide when she noticed Inuyasha's ears for the first time.

"You two need to get away from me now!" Inuyasha ordered looking up.

Tatsuki and Orihime backed away in fright when they saw Inuyasha's eyes had changed. The white of his eyes turned blood red, and his usually gold irises were an eerie blue color. He had long claws coming from his fingernails, and his teeth turned into sharp canines.

"What have you done to Inuyasha?!" Tatsuki demanded.

"Stop it!" Orihime added pleadingly.

The hollow laughed as it landed in front of the two girls who backed away from it.

"If you are talking about his transformation then I did nothing." It purred. "Half-demons are such disgustingly weak creatures, and when they are close to death their demon half takes over to turn them into what your friend is turning into. All I did is shoot him with one of my seeds."

Tatsuki and Orihime turned to stare at Inuyasha surprised as Inuyasha let out a yell of pain.

"Half-demon?" Orihime asked.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome gasped her eyes snapping open to see Isshin Kurosaki standing over her.

"Oh, you're awake." Isshin said smiling. "You scared us there for a moment, Kagome. I called your Uncle, and we plan to transfer you to a hospital for better care. I'm afraid I don't have the kind of equipment for some of your injuries."

Kagome didn't reply as she turned her head towards the window as the feeling of dread rose in her chest. Something was wrong with Inuyasha, and she needed to get to him. However, she couldn't get her body to move, and she still felt so dizzy.

"You need to remain completely still until the ambulance arrives, Kagome." Isshin said. "Your uncle said he'd meet you there at the hospital."

Kagome turned her head towards Isshin who was smiling at her in what had to be reassurance.

"Could you ride to the hospital with me?" Kagome asked softly. "I'm afraid to go alone."

Isshin stared surprised for a moment then he smiled nodding his head as he placed a hand over Kagome's hand.

"Alright." He said. "I can do that. Now you rest until they get here."

He left her as her head turned towards where she was sure Inuyasha was.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo who had been fight hollow after hollow stopped as a hollow jumped at her. Ichigo had to kill it before it had reached Mikiyo who was staring off into the distance.

"Mikiyo!" Ichigo snapped. "You need to pay attention."

Mikiyo didn't answer, which worried Ichigo as she continued staring off.

"Something is wrong." she said. "Ichigo, I'm going to leave this to you, alright?"

Ichigo who was still confused nodded his head as Mikiyo ran off in blinding speed. Mikiyo arrived at the school seeing Inuyasha stumbling through a demolished wall. He was transforming, and Mikiyo knew that couldn't be could.

"Inuyasha!" she called as she landed on the ground.

Mikiyo stood in front of him reaching forward when he lashed out slicing her arms up.

"Get away." Inuyasha said looking up. "Get away."

Mikiyo shook her head about to try again when she noticed a hollow and Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Mikiyo, you have to help Inuyasha!" Orihime cried. "He's in so much pain."

Mikiyo nodded her head, however, talking him down was out of the question. If those two girls are here that means there's more at risk than just herself. Mikiyo sighed knowing she'd have to fight as she reached forward. She grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt throwing him to the ground. Orihime and Tatsuki gasped not believing their eyes as Mikiyo then proceeded to throw Inuyasha into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked.

"I'm helping him!" Mikiyo snapped. "I've had to deal with this before, so you don't understand. Now I leave the hollow to you!"

Being reminded of the hollow the two girls turned in enough time for the hollow to shoot again. Tatsuki was hit being sent backwards, and Orihime stared in horror.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Orihime was then kicked in the gut making her collapse to the ground coughing. Mikiyo cursed knowing that hollow was too much for the two who was now one. She couldn't leave Inuyasha though, and taking care of him was first priority.

"Snap out of it, Inuyasha!" Mikiyo snapped. "This isn't who you are!"

Inuyasha snarled at her then grabbed her by her arms, and sunk his claws in her arms. He then threw her through the air, and she hit the ground roughly. She coughed then jumped up quickly to block Inuyasha's next attack. Mikiyo could easily hurt Inuyasha if she wanted to, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt her little brother. As she was thinking this there was a loud noise with a whirlwind of power appearing. It knocked her and everything else of its feet until the wind slowly stopped.

"Tatsuki said you picked the wrong person to mess with." Orihime said. "That's not right. She should have said you picked the wrong person to hurt. Anyone who hurts Tatsuki has to deal with me!"

Mikiyo stared amazed when she noticed the weird flying things around Orihime who finally took notice of them. Mikiyo stood dusting off her skirt before looking for Inuyasha who had been knocked out in the blast. Mikiyo sighed in relief before sitting down to take a small break. Orihime could take care of things now, or at least Mikiyo was kind of sure Orihime could handle it.

"After this is settled it will be time to go back to Ichigo." Mikiyo said. "I wonder how this fight between Shinigami and Quincy will end."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)


	5. Chapter 5

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Inuyasha woke with a splitting headache, and when he sat up he saw Ururu waiting with tea for him. She handed it to him silently, and he took it while shaking his head to rid it of the pain.

"Arigato, Kid." Inuyasha said.

Ururu said nothing as her large eyes went to stare at the ears on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha looked at her brow rose when she suddenly reached forward touching his ear. Inuyasha stiffened as Ururu tugged on the ear a little bit before letting go.

"You're strange." Ururu said bluntly.

Inuyasha felt anger bumble up inside of him, and if she had been Shippo he'd already have hit her.

"You little brat." Inuyasha said between clenched teeth.

Ururu actually giggled when the doors were pushed open to reveal Urahara. The shop owner wasn't smiling goofily as he usually was, and he was actually sober.

"Kagome was hurt." Urahara began.

Inuyasha stiffened his eyes going wide as he jumped to his feet with his tea long forgotten on the floor. Inuyasha grabbed the front of Urahara's shirt lifting the man off the ground.

"You let Kagome get hurt?" Inuyasha snarled

Urahara nodded his head not trying to defend himself in the very least from Inuyasha.

"She's in the hospital, and I'm asking you to go keep her company until I can arrive." Urahara said.

Inuyasha didn't even reply as he let Urahara drop to the ground before bolting out of the room.

"Kisuke-San?" Ururu asked timidly.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Rukia ran through the streets of Karakura looking at her soul-pager as it beeped like crazy.

"All hell is breaking loose." She cursed. "What's going on?!"

She continued running when a hollow appeared in front of her, and she grit her teeth together as she held out her right had.

"Hadou 33: Soukatsui!" Rukia said.

She fired the spell, but the hollow easily knocked it away as if it was nothing.

"Damn." Rukia said.

The hollow went to attack when someone jumped over Rukia, and proceeded to kick the follow in the face.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked seeing the hair.

'Ichigo' then turned latching himself onto Rukia who's eyes went round as the two fell to the ground.

"I've been waiting to do this for so long." Kon said.

He then got a foot to the face as Rukia grabbed onto his wrists to remove them form her waist.

"Kon, this is no time to be playing around." Rukia said. "Wait, if you're in Ichigo's body then that means Ichigo was turned back into a Shinigami."

They struggled a bit longer when Kon realized someone was behind them.

"I can't get out, Nee-Chan, check it out." Kon said.

Rukia turned around noticing Uyruu behind them, and she knew her and Kon probably looked odd.

"That's a good sign that means this area must be secure." Uyruu said. "Rukia Kuchiki, so this is the first time we've actually met."

Kon looked mad glaring at Uyruu when Rukia kicked Kon hard enough to send him to the ground.

"So, this is all your doing." Rukia said.

"Yes, I started this contest between the Shinigami and me." Uyruu said pushing up his glasses. "But do not worry even if the Shinigami runs out of energy I alone will protect the citizens of Karakura. If I can't accomplish that then this whole battle is meaningless."

Uyruu clenched his hands together, and Rukia noticed the blood on his fingers.

"I hope you mean it." Rukia said crossing her arms over her chest.

The hollow then reappeared with Uyruu drawing his bow to shot the creature. However, the hollow was cut in half by none other than Ichigo's Zanpakuto. Ichigo flew over the three then landed behind Uyruu who was smiling.

"I finally found you, Uyruu." Ichigo said turning to look at him.

"Kurosaki." Uyruu said in greeting.

"Ichigo." Rukia said surprised.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"So, let me get this straight, Kisuke." Mikiyo said. "You're telling me you want these humans to help us."

Said humans who were Chad and Orihime looked at Mikiyo still surprised to see her without the charm. Mikiyo's pointed ears and other demon markings were back, and the two were having trouble dealing with it.

"Yes." Urahara said. "They were pulled into this world, so they might as well join us."

"If you hadn't stopped Inuyasha and Kagome then those two wouldn't have been involved." Mikiyo growled.

Urahara laughed uneasily as he fanned himself afraid of the anger Mikiyo had.

"Um, I'm sorry about all this talk about Shinigami and hollows and demons is hard to believe." Orihime said.

Urahara and Mikiyo turned towards Orihime both looking at her with raised brows.

"So do you both deny you were attacked just now?" Urahara asked. "And, Inoue-San, you saw Inuyasha first hand, did you not? And right now Mikiyo who is a full demon is standing in front of you, correct?"

"Um well?" Orihime said unsure out to answer that.

Mikiyo rolled her eyes because even though she thought Orihime as a friend she also thought the younger girl could be a bit dense.

"We don't have time for this!" Mikiyo snapped. "The hollows are gathering, and something big is on its way."

Urahara smiled at Mikiyo looking amused, but Mikiyo wasn't amused at all.

"You planned this didn't you?!" Mikiyo asked.

Urahara turned his expression to innocent before he put his fan back in place.

"I should kill you, Kisuke, but considering your Kagome's uncle I won't do it." Mikiyo snarled. "I'm heading out. You five stay put or I'll skin you all alive!"

Orihime flinched at the cruelty in Mikiyo's voice, and she was shocked since Mikiyo was usually so sweet. Chad stiffened not believing the words that left Mikiyo's mouth to be her own voice.

"If that's what you wish, Mikiyo-Sama." The tallest figure said then removed the black cloth from around his face. "I will enjoy sitting here and drinking some tea for a change."

Standing there was a tall man with pale skin, and mess of crimson red hair that stuck up in different directions. Orihime scooted away from the man when she saw both his eyes were completely back that there was no irises. In his pointed ears there were two gold earrings, and in his right ear there was a stud at the top in the shape of a burning bird a phoenix maybe.

"Washino, I mean it no tricks." Mikiyo said with a growl in her voice.

The man with old eyes, Washino, held up his hands with a large grin on his face.

"Ifff you truly wissssh ffffor usss to remain hhhhere then we will loyally oblige to your requessssst, Mikiyo-Ssssama." A woman with a hissing voice said stepping forward.

She removed her scarf making Orihime let out a squeal of surprise as she backed up. The woman turned her large white reptilian eyes on making Orihime whimper. The woman was like a large reptile with her entire body covered in white scales. A forked tongue then slipped from between her lips before going back into her mouth.

"Do not worry, Orihime, Kimi will not harm you." Mikiyo said. "And she isn't like the monster her appearance makes her out to be."

Orihime slightly nodded her head feeling guilty that she had judge Kimi by her appearance.

"The rest of you introduce yourselves and play nice while I'm gone." Mikiyo then said before running from the room.

Chad and Orihime then looked curiously at the other three figures who stood therewith their faces covered. The smallest figure stepped forward taking off the scarf to reveal a small looking girl. Her hair was green, and large cat ears poked out of her head. Her eyes were golden, and her pupils were shaped that those of a cat.

"I'm Gen." she said smiling. "And this is Haruko."

The man Haruko already had his scarf off to reveal dark tanned skin like Chad's complexion. His eyes were crimson red, which set Orihime on edge, but she tried to remain open minded about these people. On top his head was a mess of long dark hair that was in a ponytail in the back. The last figure sighed as he pulled of the scarf that covered his face. He looked relatively more human that the others, and he was definitely older than them. He had no hair on top his head, and eerie blue eyes that were staring right through Orihime's soul. His ears were then pointed, and along his neck were demon tattoos.

"I am Kana." He said. "I have been with Mikiyo-Sama's family for five generations."

Orihime's mouth dropped open because even though Kana looked older than the others he only appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties.

"Um, Kana-San, how old are your exactly?" Chad asked hesitantly.

Kana chuckled not seeming bothered at all by the question as Washino snickered behind his hands.

"This old geezer is over two-thousand years old!" Washino said with a laugh. "The rest of us are pretty young though with Gen being the youngest. She just turned 523 this year."

Chad and Orihime both stared amazed at Gen giggled with a large grin on her face. Gen looked no older than the two of them, but apparently Gen was older than their entire class combined.

"This is still all too much to take in." Orihime said holding her head.

Urahara chuckled amused when the door was slid open to reveal Tessai.

"Boss, the preparations have been completed as asked." Tessai said.

"Good then let's go." Urahara said.

He went to leave then paused looking back to see Orihime and Chad hadn't moved. They looked back at Urahara with Orihime

"You did want proof?" Urahara asked. "Come see yourself what lies beyond the gate."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo gritted her teeth together as she dodged another Hollow from swiping at her.

"This is getting ridiculous." Mikiyo growled.

She was currently in the park fighting off hoards of hollows, and no matter how many she killed more replaced them. The one she was fighting screeched about to attack again, and Mikiyo snorted finding its courage to fight her annoying. She was going to kill it when she saw a blue arrow heading right for her. She jumped back with it hitting the hollow right in the mask with it cracking. She turned seeing Uyruu running towards her with Ichigo following.

"Mikiyo!" Ichigo called. "Are you alright?!"

Mikiyo nodded her head as she dusted off her skirt though she was sure the blood stains wouldn't be removed so easily.

"You're bleeding!" Ichigo snapped. "How is that alright?!"

Mikiyo smiled at him finding his concern adorable because nowadays no one worried if she got hurt. They knew she could take a wound here and there, so no one really worried if she bleed.

"It's alright because I've had much worse." Mikiyo explained chuckling. "Besides these are just flesh wounds, and if I hadn't let my guard down then I'd be in one piece."

Ichigo frowned then grumbled his hand through his orange hair, and Mikiyo laughed finding him amusing.

"Well, let's get this taken care of." Mikiyo suggested. "Oh and did you two settle your differences and decide to become best friends?"

Ichigo snorted rolling his eyes before glaring at Uyruu who was choosing to ignore the conversation.

"What caused you to let your guard down?" Uyruu asked curiously.

There was then a sound of a whimper with all three of them turning to see a small soul of a child. Mikiyo's face softened noticeably as she knelt down on the ground. Ichigo and Uyruu watched Mikiyo curiously as she held out her hand to the boy.

"It's alright." She said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy stared at her a moment then hesitantly reached forward to take her outstretched hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Mikiyo said smiling.

Just watching Mikiyo reminded him of his mother's sweet and caring personality. Only a mother could have this kind of caring nature about them. Ichigo couldn't help, but wonder if Mikiyo still wished she had her son to care for. Of course the answer had to be yes as he saw how Mikiyo's eyes reflected her sadness though she was smiling at the boy.

"Mikiyo." Ichigo said gaining her attention. "You take care of the boy we'll take care of this."

Mikiyo looked at Ichigo then turned to Uyruu who nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay." Mikiyo said then stood while lifting the boy into her arms. "Both of you better be careful."

Ichigo smiled nodding his head as he reached forward musing Mikiyo's hair. Mikiyo swatted his hand away as Uyruu nodded his head to her request. Mikiyo then jumped back out the circle of hollows to land close to some bushes. Mikiyo then sensed something odd, and she looked up with her eyes going wide. There before her was a large hollow, and it was ripping open the sky to get into the World of the Living.

"It can't be."

Mikiyo turned seeing Rukia there staring up at the sky, and Mikiyo noticed how she trembled.

"What is that thing?" Kon asked. "Tell me."

Mikiyo wasn't sure she wanted to know as the boy whimpered clenching the front of her shirt tightly.

"It's a Menos Grande." Rukia said. "A bunch of hollows pushed and crushed together to form one large hollow. A 'Menos Grande. I've only seen them in text books until now. There's only one group of people who can deal with a Menos Grande, the royal special task force. The Menos Grande is too much for any single Shinigami."

That's when Urahara had arrived with the rest of his gang of fools who started taking care of the small hollows.

"Hey, Ichigo." Urahara said waving. "May I make a suggestion? Why don't you let me and my crew take care of these small fry while you concentrate on that big one? Oh, you may want to hurry before it's too late."

Ichigo nodded his head as he and Uyruu looked up at the large towering hollow.

"Let's go, Uyruu!" Ichigo said.

Ichigo then started running off while giving out a loud yell of charge leaving Uyruu standing there.

"Wait, Ichigo, don't be crazy!" Uyruu called.

Uyruu ran after Ichigo as Rukia ran after them with Kon on her heels to stop Ichigo and Uyruu.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Rukia called out. "You two are no match for a Menos Grande!"

Urahara then blocked Rukia's path with her eyes going wide before glaring at him.

"Urahara, are you trying to get Ichigo killed?!" She demanded.

Urahara only appeared to put his hand in front of Rukia's face, but then Rukia fell to the ground her eyes wide.

"Of course not." Urahara said. "There is method to my madness."

Mikiyo then joined them as she stood behind Urahara, so if anything did come flying their way he'd be the one it would hit first.

"Mikiyo-Chan, there you are~" Urahara cooed.

Mikiyo rolled her eyes at him as the boy ducked his head shyly into the crook of her neck.

"Oh, who's this?" Urahara asked.

The boy looked up cautiously at Urahara who was smiling a large goofy grin.

"You're scaring the boy, Kisuke." Mikiyo said frowning. "Leave him alone."

Urahara pouted at Mikiyo, but the boy giggled find the two amusing. Urahara grinned again with Mikiyo sighing with a roll of her golden eyes. There was a silence that fell between the two, but Mikiyo continued to look at Urahara. He was smiling at the boy still trying to make him laugh, and the boy did.

"So, Kisuke, when are you going to tell Kagome and Souta that their father isn't dead?" Mikiyo asked casually.

Urahara stiffened his grey eyes turning to Mikiyo who looked back at him expectantly.

"How did you find out?" Urahara asked.

"It's not hard for one parent to figure out when someone else is one." Mikiyo said. "It's like a sixth sense, and some people are more easily to tell than others. You aren't very good at hiding it."

Urahara sighed looking down at the ground as he thought of his daughter who was in the hospital now waiting on him.

"And I happed to be snooping around in your private quarters on our first day at your home." Mikiyo said smiling. "I didn't trust you, so I had to look through your stuff. I found the picture, and the letters that Okime (I named Kagome's mother, sorry if it bothers you, but get over it) sent you about them."

Urahara chuckled looking at his 'house guest' who looked right back at him with a ruthful smile on her face.

"I see." Urahara said before turning sober. "I just didn't want her to get involved with all the Shinigami business. I have people who are still after me, and I didn't want her or Souta or Okime hurt. However, I brought them into my world anyway because I was selfish enough to want to keep them close."

"Considering, Okime is a Quincy I don't think you could stop Kagome getting involved with Hollows or Shinigami." Mikiyo pointed out. "Besides, it's not selfish for a parent to want to be with their children."

Urahara thought about Mikiyo's words for a moment then slowly nodded his head.

"Once we finish up here I think I will go tell Kagome everything." Urahara said. "She's going to be angry with me at first though."

Mikiyo laughed knowing that to be true, but her laughter was cut short. The boy in her arms screamed as she looked up to see the Hollow forming some kind of dark red orb around its mouth.

"Oh on." Rukia said. "He can't really intend to let off a cero right here, can he?"

To answer her question the hollow opened its mouth letting the energy it built up loose. Ichigo ran forward using his Zanpakuto to block the attack from hitting the ground. From where she was Mikiyo could feel the power Ichigo was letting off.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome stirred opening her eyes when something felt off in the air making her wake. She turned her head to see Inuyasha was standing at the window looking out. From where she was Kagome could see a blind red light coming from the park.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned to her looking somewhat relieved, and that's when Kagome was hugged from her other side.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay." Her mother Okime said. "Kisuke had called telling us you were in an accident."

Kagome turned her head seeing Okime, Souta, and her grandpa all there. Isshin was even still there with her as he leaned against the wall offering her a smile.

"Arigato, Dr. Kurosaki." Okime said to him. "For taking good care of Kagome."

Isshin smiled nodding his head, and Kagome must be delusional because she could have sworn a secret look passed between the two adults. As if they knew something Kagome didn't, and Kagome tried to tell herself she was just groggy.

"Well, I have to get back to my own girls." Isshin said. "You take care, Kagome, and you, Mikiyo, and Inuyasha come by the house again for dinner."

Kagome nodded thanking him one last time before turning her head back to the window. The light was gone now, and the overbearing evil presence was gone as well.

"Kagome, I'm sure you have questions." Okime said hesitantly. "Kisuke told me everything that happened in the park."

Kagome looked over at Okime who was looking extremely guilty though Kagome was sure Okime had her reasons.

"Was my father a Quincy?" Kagome asked.

Okime actually smiled then laughed slightly while shaking her head 'no' to Kagome's question.

"I'm the Quincy of the family, and I know I've never told you my maiden name." Okime said then sighed. "I used to be Okime Ishida."

Kagome's eyes went wide in disbelief as Okime took a chair by Kagome's bed.

"Uyruu Ishida is your cousin, Kagome." Okime explained. "And. . .Higurashi isn't your real father's last name. I had married Takuma Higurashi right after Souta was born, and he promised to claim you and Souta were his children."

Kagome knew where this was going, and Okime didn't even need to mutter the next sentence for Kagome already knew the answer.

"Kisuke Urahara is your real father." Okime finished.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)


	6. Chapter 6

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"I'm glad that's all over." Mikiyo grumbled as she walked with Urahara towards Kagome's hospital room. "And Ichigo sent the boy to the Soul Society, so things are looking up."

Urahara nodded his head though he remained silent, which was abnormal for him. They entered the room seeing Kagome talking excitedly with Okime while miming a bow and arrow. Kagome then looked up at Urahara, and he waited for the smile to fade to be replaced with a frown. Kagome's smile remained on her face, which confused Urahara. He then looked down at Souta expecting Souta to be glaring, but Souta was smiling too.

"Hey, Papa." Kagome said. "Did everything work out okay?"

Urahara stood their a little speechless as Kagome continued smiling while waiting on answer.

"Y-yes." He grunted out once Mikiyo stabbed him with her elbow in his ribs.

"That's good." Kagome said. "Oh, Momma decided to start training me with my powers! Isn't that great?!"

Urahara just stared as Okime turned to smile at him as well, and soon Urahara smiled.

"That's great!" Urahara said back to his eccentric self. "Souta, you've gotten so big!"

Souta smiled scratching the back of his head as he looked a bit embarrassed by Urahara's outburst. Mikiyo and Inuyasha stood back as the family bonded.

"Humans." Inuyasha snorted.

Mikiyo nudged him shaking her had a bit exasperated though she didn't say anything.

"Hey, Momma, you know how you told us how you and Papa first met?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Okime smiled already knowing what her daughter was thinking as she placed a hand over the one Urahara had rested on her shoulder.

"You want the real story." Okime said.

Kagome nodded her head eagerly, and Souta seemed just as interested as he climbed onto Kagome's bed, so to get comfortable be her.

"Well, where to begin?" Okime sighed

_ Okime stood outside her school looking up at the sky as the storm clouds turned the once clear blue sky grey. It was raining hard with her school uniform soaked and sticking to her. She had just been out for her lunch break with her friends when the rain started, and something changed in the air. She felt like something was wrong in the air as she tried to pinpoint the source of the change._

_ "Okime, come inside before you get sick!" Her friend Aiko called. "Besides, afternoon classes are going to start soon!"_

_ Okime didn't move as she finally pinned down where the odd source of spiritual pressure was coming from._

_ "Okime!" Aiko called again._

_ Okime knew her brother would get cross with her if he heard she left school to investigate some new kind of threat. He's been even more protective of her since she's come of age for marriage. Then if her mother found out then she'd definitely be in trouble for life. Okime shook her head deciding she just had to find out what was going on. _

_ "Sorry, Aiko, but I'm not going to the rest of my classes!" Okime called out to her friend. "If my Onii-Sama asks where I am tell him I didn't feel well, and went home to rest!"_

_ Before Aiko could question her, Okime was running away from the school with her schoolbag clutched in her hand. She didn't even pause until she made it to the park, so she could find out what was leaking out that odd energy. Okime looked around having to wipe the rain from her eyes every now and then. _

_ "What do we have here?" a voice drawled._

_ Okime jumped letting out a squeak as she swerved around to see who had spoken. Standing there was a man who was about a foot taller than Okime who was exactly five foot. He appeared to have a mess blonde hair under an odd white and green striped hat, and Okime couldn't see his eyes because the hat covered a shadow over them. He had an old fashioned paper umbrella shielding him the rain, but from what Okime could see, he was already soaked. As Okime looked at him she thought he looked to be about in his mid-twenties, and maybe early thirties. _

_ "What's a young Quincy like you doing out in the rain?" He asked innocently as he leaned on his cane. "Shouldn't you be in school?" _

_ Okime frowned wondering where this strange got the gall to ask her what she should and shouldn't be doing. _

_ "Where is it?" Okime asked ignoring his questions. "I could feel it, but I don't know what it is exactly."_

_ The man frowned himself before pulling out a fan to cover the rest of his face. _

_ "I don't know where 'it' is because 'it' managed to give me the slip." He answered. "What concern do the Quincy Counsel members have with it to send such a young girl after it?"_

_ Okime frowned at the man who titled his head curiously in her direction. _

_ "No one sent me." she said. "I came because I was curious."_

_ This seemed to through the man a bit off guard as he actually lowered his fan. He inclined his head to her as if studying here, and that's when Okime could tell he had cool grey eyes. He then smiled widely before putting the fan back in place._

_ "Curious?" He repeated questionably. "Little Quincy, haven't you heard that curiosity kills the cat?" _

_ "My name is Okime Ishida." She corrected. "O-ki-me I-shi-da! And yes I've heard that expression."_

_ The man chuckled shaking his head at her, and Okime felt as if he was making fun of her._

_ "I'm Kisuke Urahara." He said bowing dramatically. _

_ When he looked up at her, she felt her breath hitch because those grey eyes were mesmerizing. There was then a loud screech with Okime turning to the source of the sound. When she saw it she wasn't quite sure what to call it. She's seen a hollow before, but nothing like what was standing before her. It's power could easily be called ten times more powerful that a regular Menos Grande, but it was much more tiny that a Menos Grande. It had on a mask, and the power that pulsated from it was definitely hollow. However, its hollow hole was filled in for some reason, and it was carrying some ragged excuse for a sword._

_ "What is that?" She asked though she expected no answer._

_ Suddenly Okime was air born when an arm snaked around her small waist. She looked up startled to see Urahara had been the one to grab a hold of her. He had her cradled in his left arm as he held in his right hand a sword that had been hidden within his cane. Okime stared at the sword when she felt a familiar kind of spiritual pressure._

_ "You're a Shinigami." Okime said. "Based on your spiritual pressure you are at a Taicho level."_

_ Urahara chuckled looking down at Okime amused, and the young woman felt herself blush. _

_ "You have a nose for sniffing out spiritual pressure, Okime." He said actually using her name. _

_ Urahara then went into the air again before landing in a different location. Okime gasped seeing that the odd hollow was now standing where they had been with its weapon piercing the ground. _

_ "What is it?" she repeated._

_ Urahara sighed then set Okime down on her feet before standing in front of her protectively. _

_ "A hollow." He answered. "Just different."_

_ Okime didn't like he was being shady, but she'd let it go until after they knew they'd survive. _

_ "I have questions for later." Okime told him. "And remember if you run off I have a 'nose for sniffing out spiritual pressure', Kisuke-San.." _

_ Urahara smiled at her when he glanced back down at her, and she smiled back. They were then reminded of the hollow who let out a loud roar. Okime held out her left arm with a charm on her bracelet jerking around before of the movement. Okime then pulled back her right arm a blue arrow coming back as the bow formed. _

_ "I am Okime Ishida the daughter of the last pure house of the Quincy." Okime said. "I swear by the honor of the Quincy you will not harm anyone on my watch."_

_ Urahara stared at Okime in very slight amazement at the young woman's courage. As an answer to her statement the hollow let out a ear-piercing screech. It went for Okime who suddenly vanished from where she was once standing. Urahara had moved to, and was now standing on a light pole as he looked down. Okime was behind the hollow letting the arrow fly from the bow. The Hollow cut it down with its blade then let out another roar. Okime gritted her teeth together as she dodged the hollow's attack before it could hit her. Okime took in a big breath closed her eyes as she tried to calm her racing heart._

_ "I won't lose!" she said eyes snapping open._

_ She let out a string of arrows trying to at least hit the hollow once to slow it down. Nothing was working, and the hollow had acquired a speed she's never seen before. Suddenly the hollow was right on top of her, and her dark brown eyes grew wide in surprise. There was then a blinding red light that made it impossible for Okime to see anything. Once the light disappeared, and her eyes sight when back to normal she saw Urahara standing in front of her. Smoke was rising from his Zanpakuto, and there was a large gash in the ground. Okime then turned around and around trying to see where the hollow went._

_ "It ran off again." Urahara sighed sheathing his Zanpakuto. "Are you alright, Okime?"_

_ He turned to her, and she gasped her hands covering over her mouth. Urahara had a large stab wound in his shoulder, and she realized he took the attack so she'd be alright._

_ "Kisuke-San, your shoulder." Okime said close to tears. "I'm sorry it's all my fault." _

_ Urahara looked genuinely surprised that Okime was shedding tears on his behalf. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he looked over Okime's head._

_ "Okime!" _

_ Okime froze then slowly turned to see her brother standing there breathing hard. He was soaked to the bone with his wet white hair clinging to his face._

_ "Onii-Sama!" Okime said surprised._

_ He frowned not pleased at all, and Okime laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. _

_ "What are you doing out here?!" He demanded. "Aiko-San you went home because you were feeling ill, so I was going to go home to check on you. Then I felt your spiritual pressure spike."_

_ Okime grimaced knowing she was in trouble now as her brother came over to her. _

_ "Oh, Onii-Sama, I'm fine!" Okime said. "Kisuke-san, protected me, so you should really give him some gratitude."_

_ "Who?" Her brother asked._

_ Okime frowned wondering when her brother went blind as she turned about to introduce Urahara. She paused though with her mouth already opened to speak, but he wasn't there. _

_ "Where'd he go?" Okime asked herself._

_ "Okime, let's just get you home before you really do catch a cold." Her brother side. "I'm sure Masaki misses you anyway." _

"So you left her there standing?" Kagome asked. "Not very nice."

Okime chuckled shaking her head at Kagome who was laying back against her pillows. A throat was then cleared with everyone looking at the door to see a tall slim man with snow white hair. He had piercing blue eyes, and glasses perched on his nose. He had to be Uyruu's father because the two looked so much alike.

"Onii-Sama." Okime greeted.

The older Ishida looked at his sister who stood from her seat to meet him.

"Okime, it's been a few years." Ryuken said.

Okime nodded her head smiling very softly as if she was hesitant to do so.

"I came to check on Kagome." He said. "One of my doctors believe she'll be here awhile."

Kagome made a face at the thought because she was so used to it now that she gets bandaged up then continues as if she wasn't injured in the first place. Of course she's never had a punctured lung before, so what does she know? Ryuken stepped forward stethoscope already out to be used. He did a quick on her then sighed writing something on a clipboard. He then ripped off a piece of rectangular handing it over to Okime.

"Here is a prescription for the medicine she needs, and she's free to go." He said. "However, she must be on homebound for at least three days."

Okime nodded her head then everyone left the room besides her and Kagome, so they could get Kagome dressed to leave.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"I wonder if Kagome is alright." Ichigo said as he laid on his bed.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she laid in her closet with the door opened. Ichigo glanced over at her with his brow rose because Rukia is never this quiet.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded her head while still remain silent, and Ichigo wasn't fond of this silent Rukia. There was then a knock on the Ichigo's window to see Inuyasha balancing on his windowsill. Ichigo quickly opened the window to let Inuyasha come inside.

"So?" Ichigo asked.

"She'll live." Inuyasha said.

Ichigo looked relieved to hear that as Inuyasha sat on the windowsill looking out the window.

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched the sun start to set, and he knew soon it would be time.

"No." Inuyasha said. "Nothing is wrong."

Ichigo wasn't too convinced, but he didn't say so when their was a knock on his door. His eyes went round then he turned towards the window to see Inuyasha was already gone. Rukia had shut her door just in time as Yuzu poked her head inside.

"Time for dinner, Ichigo." Yuzu told him.

Ichigo followed Yuzu out of the room glancing once at the closet before shutting his door behind him. Once the door was shut Rukia reopened the closet to get some air in.

"Nee-Chan?" Kon asked as he sat on Ichigo's desk.

Rukia didn't answer as she pulled on her soul-pager, and looked over something on the tiny screen. Kon watched her confused and worried because he could sense something was wrong.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Please, Momma!" Kagome begged the next morning.

Okime shook her head for the umpteenth time that morning as she helped Tessai serve breakfast.

"You're training won't start until your wounds are healed." Okime said firmly.

Kagome pouted crossing her arms over her chest because she really wanted to get started.

"It won't be that long of a wait." Mikiyo said helpfully from the other side of the small table.

"Some of us don't heal as fast as others." Kagome pointed out.

Mikiyo smiled shrugging her shoulders before continuing to eat her rice. Kagome sighed loudly then pointedly looked at Okime who was taking a sip of her tea.

"The answer is still 'no', Kagome, no matter how much you stare." Okime said.

Kagome jumped a bit because Okime's eyes had been closed his entire time.

"Well, we better be heading out." Mikiyo said standing. "We'll get your homework, okay?"

Kagome nodded her head looking miserable as Mikiyo and Inuyasha left for school.

"What excuse will we come up with this time?" Okime said absently while tapping her chin with her finger. "We've run through every disease in the book, and much more than even that. What haven't we used?"

Kagome and Souta both stared thinking hard about that, but neither could find an answer.

"Just say she had a accident." Urahara said. "She does have the medical papers, and Isshin filed them out saying she was hit by a motorcycle."

Kagome frowned thinking that would make people worrying too much though she felt like she was hit by a motorcycle.

"Well, who wants more eggs?" Okime asked smiling.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Rukia, it's time to leave for school." Ichigo said knocking on the door. "Rukia, I've serious!"

He knocked a bit harder on the closet door with it being whipped open to reveal said girl.

"I heard you the first time!" Rukia snapped.

She jumped from the closet unto Ichigo's floor with a frown on her face.

"Um, Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine." Rukia said a little harshly. "I'm just tired from yesterday's events, ya know?" She added a bit kinder.

She then went to the window before opening it, so she could make her exit.

"See you at school." She said then jumped out the window.

Ichigo stared after her wishing he knew what in the world could be wrong with her.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=) "Inuyasha, do you feel that?" Mikiyo asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head once as he kept one hand shoved in his pocket with the other holding his school bag that was slung over his shoulder. Mikiyo walked next to him with her bag held in front of her with her knees lightly hitting in as she walked.

"Who do you think it is?" Mikiyo asked. "And are they a friend or foe to Rukia?"

Inuyasha didn't answer as the two walked into the school yard to see their friends. They turned towards the two siblings, and Mikiyo raised her hand about to give a polite good-morning when they were surrounded. Mikiyo jumped in surprise while grabbing hold of Inuyasha's arm in fright as he flinched away from their classmates.

"Mikiyo, Inuyasha, is it really true Kagome was hit by a motorcycle?!" Keigo asked.

"Is she alright?" Tatsuki asked looking worried.

"Will she be returning to school anytime soon?" Mizuiro asked politely.

More questions were thrown at the two that they didn't even get a chance to speak.

"Oi, leave them alone." Ichigo said pushing through the crowd. "I'm sure Kagome is fine or she wouldn't have been let out of the hospital yesterday."

There was a sigh of relief from the students for Kagome's safety, and a sigh from the two silver-haired siblings from being relieved from all the questions.

"Well, I'm going to get to class." Mikiyo said.

She took Inuyasha's wrist to pull him along, and he grumbled though allowed himself to be pulled. They made it to class with the day being very uneventful as it went on. At the end of the day Mikiyo collected all the homework Kagome missed.

"Please, tell Kagome I hope she gets better soon." Ochi-Sensei said.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll tell her." Mikiyo said bowing her head. "Arigato."

Mikiyo then jogged out of the classroom to Inuyasha who was waiting impatiently in the hall.

"Can we go now?" He asked.

Mikiyo nodded her head then walked along side her brother as they left school.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Ichigo sighed about to leave the school yard when he heard his name being called. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was because he had become some familiar with the owner of the voice.

"What is it?" He asked Rukia as he turned towards her. "A hollow?"

Rukia stared at him a moment then looked down at the ground looking troubled.

"Is there going to be another one like yesterday?" Ichigo pressed.

Rukia laughed at that as she looked up at Ichigo with some life that actually appeared in her eyes.

"If a Menos Grande showed up everyday we'd be in trouble." Rukia said still amused.

Her smile then slipped as the life Ichigo had seen prior slip away with it.

"Ichigo, are you feeling alright?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo was confused by the question as he straightened out his arm and rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah." He answered. "Why?"

"No, reason." Rukia replied. "I'm just glad you're okay."

It was slightly for a long moment as Rukia stared at the ground and Ichigo stared at her.

"You know, Rukia, you've been acting a bit strange today." Ichigo said. "Is everything alright?"

Rukia looked up seeming surprised by the question before she looked down again.

"It's just. . ." Rukia trailed off.

There was then the sound of crying and yelling with the two running onto the sidewalk to see what was going on. They then spotted Kon running down the sidewalk right into Rukia's chest. He held her crying as he muttered some nonsense about never leaving Ichigo again.

"Hey, Kon, I'm over here." Ichigo said. "And why'd you run away, you worthless piece of fuzz?!"

He tried pulling Kon of Rukia with the stuffed animal making a large fuss as Ichigo finally pulled him off Rukia.

"Gees, Kon, you're stuffing is coming out." Ichigo sighed.

"He does seem to have taken a real beating."

Ichigo and Rukia jumped at the new voice as Ichigo glanced next to him to the short form of Mikiyo. Inuyasha was a few paces behind looking completely annoyed.

"You might want to take him to Uyruu." Mikiyo suggested. "Well, you two tomorrow."

Mikiyo and Inuyasha then left with Rukia and Ichigo staring after them.

"How does she do that?" Ichigo asked.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Later that night Rukia sat alone in Ichigo's room as he enjoyed dinner with his family as she wrote a farewell letter. Every now and then she'd pause to listen to their laughter or the yelling from Karin and Ichigo directed towards Isshin. It would bring a smile to her face at how much love was between the family. Many times she had wished for a family, but was never given the real opportunity to have one. Rukia shook her head then continued her letter to Ichigo trying to get it down before he headed back up. She folded the letter closed then stood from the chair.

"Nee-Chan?" Kon asked.

Rukia swirled around seeing Kon at the window looking confused, and she frowned knowing if Kon knew she was leaving he'd throw a fit that would get Ichigo in there fast.

"Where are you going, Nee-Chan?" Kon asked.

Rukia looked truly sorry as she stepped towards Kon who just blinked up at her.

"I'm sorry for this, Kon." Rukia said.

Kon didn't even have a chance to cry out in alarm as Rukia jumped him with her hand going over his mouth.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I can't let you alert Ichigo to my leaving."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Rukia, I brought your dinner." Ichigo said walking into his room, and shutting the door.

Ichigo frowned when he saw the closet opened, bed sheets folded and Rukia not in there.

"Gees, why does she always have to disappear around dinnertime." Ichigo complained then laid down on his bed.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

At the Urahara residence everyone was enjoying some sleep except for Mikiyo who was too restless to sleep. She wasn't the only one awake as she heard Urahara and Okime speaking quietly in their room. Then there was the damned talking cat Yoruichi who decided to sit next to Mikiyo on the roof. The two sat there not passing any words to each other as they stared up at the sky. It had to be real early in the morning because there was little to no activity on the streets or in other people's houses. That's when it hit the large amount of spiritual pressure that filled the air.

"There here." Yoruichi said.

Mikiyo felt a snarl reach her lips as she jumped down to the ground to look in the direction it was coming from.

"Tell the others I'm on it, and make sure my five idiots don't follow me." Mikiyo said.

Yoruichi chuckled with her tail curling up in amusement as Mikiyo held out her hand with her sword flying right to it. Mikiyo then took off into the night using her inhuman speed, so not to waist any time.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Damn. When is Rukia planning on coming home?" Ichigo asked as he watched the water in the toilet go down. "It's two in the morning. At least a get a break from the Shinigami business."

There was then muffled cries with Ichigo jumping back in surprise as he looked around for the source of the noise. He thought he heard it come from behind the toilet, so he looked around it to see Kon.

"Kon?!" Ichigo asked surprised. "What are you playing at now?"

Kon just continued squirming with tears rolling down his plushie cheeks. Ichigo grumbled then untapped the stuffed lion before taking him back to the bedroom.

"Thanks!" Kon said. "You really saved my ass!"

"Don't mention it." Ichigo said as he held his nose.

Kon really stank from where he had been behind the toilet, and as he rambled Ichigo grabbed some air freshener. He sprayed Kon down good with Kon coughing and sputtering complaints the entire time.

"What the hell was that for?! Is that really how you treat a best friend?" Kon demanded.

"Shut-up!" Ichigo said. "You stink, and we're not best friends!"

Kon was yelling something at Ichigo, but once he said something about Rukia he paused his beady little eyes going wide.

"Oh that's right, Ichigo!" Kon said "Rukia is in trouble!"

Kon said trying to run around Ichigo who stopped him then pushed Kon so hard that he bounced around the room. Kon landed on Ichigo's desk, and right by Rukia's farewell note.

"Don't tell me you've been home this entire time, and haven't noticed this?!" Kon asked outraged.

Ichigo stood picking up the letter turning it over in his hand with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a farewell letter from Rukia!" Kon snapped. "Ya see she's decided to leave us."

Kon then launched into his story that explained how he ended up behind the toilet.

"Rukia, what are you thinking?" Ichigo grumbled opening the letter.

His eyes then nearly bugged out of his head when saw Rukia had written a coded message.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)


	7. Chapter 7

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo cursed under her breath when she was met with the smell of blood. She picked up her pace seeing Rukia and two men up ahead, and then she spotted Uyruu on the ground bleeding from a wound in his chest. Mikiyo then almost faltered in her step when she saw who one of the two men were.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Mikiyo." His all too familiar voice deadpanned.

Mikiyo came to a halt next to Rukia while staring at the man in front of her. Rukia noticed Mikiyo was trembling a bit, and she wondered what was wrong.

"Byakuya." Mikiyo said.

"It's Kuchiki-Taicho to you, woman." Said the redhead next to the captain.

Byakuya held up his hand to silence the redhead who looked at him confused. Mikiyo then frowned knowing that if she planned to help she had to get over who her opponent was.

"So, you're the one to come get Rukia." Mikiyo said. "Sorry, but she's not leaving just yet."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly as the redhead came forward with his blade.

"Put that away, boy, before you get hurt." Mikiyo warned him.

The redhead looked pissed off as he jumped forward to cut Mikiyo down where she stood. Mikiyo lift her hand easily catching the attack, and the blade didn't even cut her skin.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed.

Mikiyo then let go of the blade while using the side of her arm to knock him back. He landed not far away as he regained his balance, so he didn't fall.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded.

Mikiyo straightened her posture a slightly smile appearing on her face despite the situation.

"I am Princess Mikiyo of the Western Lands." Mikiyo said. "I am the daughter of the Great Inutaisho, and I've been fighting long before you even existed. Who are you?"

"Renji Abarai of the Sixth Division." He said.

Mikiyo nodded then darted her eyes to Byakuya as she wondered if he'd try anything. Byakuya glanced back at Renji who frowned, but Renji did sheath his sword. Mikiyo barely lifted her still sheathed just in time to block Byakuya's sword.

"Mikiyo, draw your sword!" Rukia said.

Mikiyo grunted a bit as she pushed Byakuya away from jumping away to take a look at what she was getting herself into. Mikiyo knew without drawing her blade she wouldn't stand a chance, but she couldn't take the chance of ruining this world.

"I can't risk it." She hissed. "This world is too fragile for such a weapon."

Rukia was confused, but then glanced at said sword that was pulsating with bloodthirsty evil intent. Mikiyo dodged Byakuya then took a swipe at him with her hand. They fought for what seemed like hours, but were only minutes when Byakuya stabbed Mikiyo. The sword she held burst with dark energy as if it had been angered by what happened.

"What is that sword?" Renji asked covering his eyes as the bright light continued.

"This sword?" Mikiyo asked. "This is the sword of Hell. This sword is Sounga."

Renji and Rukia stared eyes wide because they had thought the three swords of legend were only legend. There was a legend they learned in the Academy of three swords that were wielded by a great demon in the feudal era. The swords were supposed to be swords of the three realms: Earth, Heaven, and Hell. When the great demon had died he passed his swords down to his three children. There was the eldest Sesshomaru who inherited the power of Lord of his father's lands. Then the daughter Mikiyo who was said to be the most beautiful creature that had or has ever lived. Finally there was the youngest the half-breed Inuyasha.

The eldest child who had the heart of ice received Tenseiga, which was the sword that ruled heaven. It was humored this sword had the power to bring back life, and keep the minions of Hell at bay. The youngest who was brash and full of resentment was given Tessaiga, which protected human life on Earth. This was the sword the eldest had wanted, but did not get because only one who wished to protect human life could be allowed to wield the blade. Finally the middle child received the sword Sounga the sword that was evil to its very core. The Sword of Hell it was also called, and it had powers none could ever hope of wielding. Sounga was so evil that if its master was too weak the sword could take over the master's body.

"You can control the sword of Hell?!" Renji demanded.

"The only one left alive that can besides my older brother." Mikiyo said shrugging. "Father wished to teach Sesshomaru a lesson, however, so the sword was entrusted to me. I rarely wield it because the power it gives off alone could destroy this world turning it into a wasteland."

Renji felt himself shudder as he gazed at the sword that finally seemed to calm. The light died away, and he noticed the burns going up Mikiyo's arm.

"It likes to act up from time to time." She said nonchalantly. "But that's not why we're here."

As she said this she had to dodged another swipe from Byakuya's Zanpakuto. Mikiyo frowned knowing she had to do something room, or it'd be a lost cause. She also knew Ichigo would sooner or later discover Rukia's absence, so he'd come running. Mikiyo had to hold off until then, so Ichigo can grab Rukia and go while Mikiyo holds off these two.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Filled her ears.

"Damn." Was all Mikiyo said before her body erupted in pain.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Ichigo had finally decoded Rukia's letter to him, and now he was racing off to bring her back to him

"Don't do anything stupid, Rukia." Ichigo said. "I'm coming to get you!"

He ran even faster as a sense of dread slowly started worming its way into his gut. When he arrived, Uyruu was lying on the ground unconscious in a pool of his own blood. Mikiyo was there covered in blood as many gashes covered her body. She was holding one of her many wounds trying to keep pressure on it as she glared up at an ebony haired man. A redhead was there as well, and he has his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Mikiyo." Rukia said worried.

Mikiyo didn't reply as she dodged the swipe of the dark haired man's sword. Mikiyo landed by Ichigo who she gave a nod of acknowledgement before wincing at the pain in her shoulder. Mikiyo continued staring at the ebony haired man who looked right back at her.

"Open the gate now Abarai so we can return to Soul-Society." He ordered his subordinate.

"Hai, Kuchiki-Taicho." the Renji said.

"You're not going anywhere with Rukia." Ichigo said pulling out Zangetsu.

Before Mikiyo could stop him Ichigo went charging in without a second thought.

"Baka." Mikiyo said.

"Ichigo, stop!" Rukia cried out. "You're no match against Renji!"

Renji pulled out Zabimaru then started to attack the substitute Shinigami. The two fought with Ichigo getting beaten to hell, and Mikiyo was about to interfere when her path was blocked.

"Byakuya." Mikiyo said looking up into his dark eyes.

Byakuya didn't mutter a word, and his expression didn't change either. Mikiyo wanted to go stop the fight between Renji and Ichigo, but she knew Byakuya would be able to stop her. He wouldn't kill her, but could give her more nasty wounds that she couldn't afford. With the wounds she has now she could hear Naraku start to enter her mind. Mikiyo hated she had to play it safe when they couldn't afford to play safe. As they stared at each other Mikiyo recalled the first time she ever met Byakuya Kuchiki. Little did she know that Byakuya was remembering that time as well.

_ A young Mikiyo hummed to herself as she picked flowers in a meadow not far from the palace. She wanted to surprise her mother who had been feeling ill the past few months. Her guard were around her all just relaxing in the sun in silence. They were all still young and in-training except for Kana who was over their training. As she picked flowers she heard voices she glanced up seeing two dark-haired men walking in the meadow. _

_ "Who are they?" Washino asked sounding defensive._

_ "Those, boy, are the Shinigami." Kana responded. "They won't cause us problems. They just hunt the dead demons with the white masks."_

_ Washino snorted then laid back down from where he was next to Mikiyo. Mikiyo continued walking them seeing the two resembled each other in the face. As if finally noticing their presence the two men stopped to look over at the group._

_ "Good day." The older man said. "I am Soujuyon and this is my son Byakuya. He is in training to become a Shinigami."_

_ "Good day." Kana replied. "I am Kana and these four are the Guard of Four we guard the young Princess Mikiyo."_

_ Mikiyo smiled sweetly at the two men, and Soujuyon smiled at her in return. Byakuya was looking down at the ground with what looked like a blush, but he looked up when his father lightly elbowed him. Byakuya blushed more looking at Mikiyo who giggled lightly at his shyness._

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you." Byakuya said respectively while bowing to Mikiyo. _

_ Mikiyo let out a laugh with Byakuya looking at her confused, but everyone else seemed amused as well._

_ "You're odd." Mikiyo said smiling._

_ "Odd?!" Byakuya asked his anger getting the best of him. "What's so odd about being polite and introducing myself, huh?!" _

_ Soujuyon sighed wishing his son knew how to control that temper of his. Mikiyo only laughed more covering her hand with her mouth as Byakuya fumed._

_ "You're funny." Mikiyo said. "I like you."_

_ Byakuya blushed more while stuttering making his father chuckle at his expense. Mikiyo then bounded over to the pair gracefully, and the guard remained relax since Kana had told them the Shinigami were harmless. _

_ "Let's be friends, Bya-Bya." Mikiyo said while placing a flower in his hair. _

_ "W-what'd yo-you call m-e?!" Byakuya stuttered out. _

_ Mikiyo just giggled then pecked Byakuya on his cheek, and he got even redder. _

"Come on give up already you won't even put a scratch on me." Renji taunted Ichigo while bringing both adults from their memories.

Ichigo slashed at Renji leaving a small cut on his chin as his widened in disbelief.

"What was that about a scratch?" Ichigo mocked asked.

After that, it went all down hill for poor Renji as Ichigo kicked his ass big time. When Renji couldn't go on any longer Byakuya stepped in breaking Ichigo's Zanpakuto, but also giving him a huge gash in the chest. Mikiyo ran forward before Byakuya could do anymore damage to her friend, and took the stab in the chest for Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled "Mikiyo!"

Byakuya pulled Senbonzakura out of Mikiyo's chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. Rukia went to Ichigo's fallen body putting his head in her lap gently. Byakuya pulled Mikiyo closer letting her limp form rest against him as her blood soaked his cloths.

"Good-bye, Mikiyo, this will be the last time we see each other." He said then kissed her cheek before laying her down gently on the sidewalk.

Mikiyo didn't responded her gold eyes were glazed over, and staring off into nothingness. Rukia and Ichigo looked at their friend in horror before Rukia let out a sob.

"Ichigo you don't have much time so please just lay here, and soak up the life you have left." She whispered to him sweetly.

Ichigo stared up at her unable to move, and he wanted to so badly wipe away the tears she was shedding. Rukia wasn't the type to cry, and the tears looked do wrong rolling down her cheeks.

"I want to thank-you for all that you've done for me, and please tell our other friends thank you as well." She said then leaned down to kiss him before she pulled away. "I'll never forget you."

She was then pulled away from him forced to leave with Byakuya and Renji. Ichigo tried to get up, but his body wouldn't listen to him. He couldn't let them take her away from him so easily, and he couldn't let them hurt her.

"Rukia!" He called out to her as the doors shut.

He laid there soaked to the bone his eyes hollow knowing he had failed to protect her. Ichigo then looked at the very still body of Mikiyo next to him as the rain started to pour.

"Mikiyo?" He asked. "Mikiyo!"

Still no response came from the girl next to him which made Ichigo feel cold all over. He didn't know the woman next to him was indeed alive, but lost in yet another memory of the last time she had seen her old friend.

_ Mikiyo sobbed over the lifeless corpses of her son and husband as the rain soaked her to the bone. She didn't move as she held her son's cold form to her chest wishing to have him back. She'd do anything to have him back. The sobs continued before she threw her head back letting out a wail of despair. She went to being hunched back over sobbing when a shadow fell over her. Mikiyo looked up seeing an older Byakuya leaning over her looking sympathetic. _

_ "B-Byakuya." Mikiyo stuttered out._

_ He knelt down placing a hand on her shoulder as the tears ran down her cheeks mixing with the rain. _

_ "He will live on peacefully in the Soul Society." Byakuya promised her. "Both of them will."_

_ "Ari-arigato." Mikiyo said. "You will always be my closest friend, Byakuya, but it's safer for you if you never come to see me again."_

_ Byakuya looked surprised that Mikiyo would say that, and it brought more tears to her face. _

_ "I-I did this to them, Byakuya." Mikiyo said. "I suddenly had no control over my body, and I . . .killed them! There was a man inside my head telling me what to do, and no matter how much a fought against it I killed my own son! I couldn't live with myself if I killed you as well, so you have to promise to never come here again."_

_ Byakuya stared at the broken woman before him not believing his ears. _

_ "Promise, Bya-Bya!" Mikiyo ordered._

_ Byakuya's surprised expression turned to a cold one, and Mikiyo's heart broke seeing it. _

_ "I won't bother you again." He said bowing his head to her. "Farewell, Mikiyo." _

"Mikiyo, say something! Dammit!" Ichigo ordered snapping Mikiyo back to reality.

"You really need to stop your yelling." Mikiyo said weakly as she rolled over on her side.

Ichigo looked at her in relief knowing she was okay as she offered him a small smile. There was then the sound of clogs meeting pavement, and soon the rain stopped falling on their heads. Ichigo looked up see Urahara leaning over them with a sober expression on his face. Mikiyo looked at him from the corner of her eye before going to sit up.

"We need to get him back to the shop." Mikiyo said. "His wounds are deep.

At the mention of his wounds Ichigo finally passed out because of all the blood his body had lost.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Ichigo woke up feeling really warm all over him as he came back from unconsciousness.

"What?" He screamed as he saw Tessai on top of him under a blanket.

Ichigo pushed him off hard before he started to scream at him for sexual harassment. Then remembered Mikiyo, and he was up looking for her in the matter of seconds. He then felt a hand push him gently back down to his sitting position.

"Ichigo, stay still!" A female voice said catching his attention.

He looked up to see a bandaged up Mikiyo glaring at him as she sat down next to him. Kagome was sitting by him looking a bit more kind than her friend.

"Mikiyo, you didn't die?" He asked.

Mikiyo smiled before she laughed at the ridiculous question the boy asked her.

"I talked to you before you passed out, didn't I" Mikiyo asked still amused. "Besides, that wound wasn't anything serious. I've had much worse."

Ichigo looked at her smile feeling a shiver pass through him as Mikiyo touched her hand to her chest. That kind of wound wasn't serious in her book? That kind of wound could kill most people, but Ichigo had to remind himself at Mikiyo wasn't like most people. She had like a bunch though not just counting that one, but again Mikiyo wasn't human. Even knowing she was a demon Ichigo couldn't help, but think of how fragile she looked. She was so petite like Rukia, and Ichigo thought the both of them frail at first glance. However, he was proven wrong from how many times he had been smacked around. Urahara then stepped into the room with Mikiyo's smile dropping as she sighed standing.

"You probably need your rest, Ichigo." Kagome said standing with the help of Inuyasha. "We'll see you later, okay?"

Ichigo watched confused as the three left the room, and left him alone with the eccentric shopkeeper.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Do you think everything will work out?" Kagome asked once they were seated in the other room with Tessai pouring them tea. "Arigato, Tessai."

Tessai nodded his head then left the three 'teenagers' alone to talk amongst themselves.

"Ichigo will have to train until his bones break." Mikiyo said. "Or, however, long until his patience runs out."

Kagome chuckled a bit at that comment, and Inuyasha's lips twitched upwards.

"Washino, enter." Mikiyo said.

Washino slid the door opened bowing to Mikiyo as Toko took the chance to sneak himself in. Sneaking probably wasn't the proper word considering it's hard to sneak around when you're a cat the size of a horse.

"I have knew orders for you, and they are to be followed right down to the letter." Mikiyo said narrowing her eyes at him.

Washino nodded his head glancing up with curious eyes to Mikiyo who took another sip of tea.

"You and the others are to return to my Onii-Sama, and watch over Rin and perhaps Shippo if Sesshomaru is still traveling with the others." Mikiyo said. "You are not to leave them no matter what until I return, and if you do follow me the punishment will be severe."

Washino frowned though the nodded his head before sliding the door back shut.

"They better be gone by morning." Mikiyo said with a sigh.

Toko lay his head on her lap as the curled himself around her, and she smiled patting his head.

"So, we going to this Soul Society?" Inuyasha asked.

Mikiyo and Kagome exchanged a glance before looking back at Inuyasha.

"Yes." Mikiyo and Kagome answered in unison.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)


	8. Chapter 8

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

All through school the next few days the two demons and (just recently found out) Quincy girl watched Ichigo. They felt bad for him, and they noticed of lifeless his eyes appeared to be. After the first day he realized no one besides him, Mikiyo, Inuyasha and Kagome remembered Rukia, so he didn't mention her after that. He'd glance at her empty seat every once in a while looking sadder at each glance. Someone had tried to sit their yesterday, and to avoid confrontation Mikiyo had talked the boy out of the seat and into another. Now was the last day of school, and Ichigo would soon be starting his training with Urahara. Okime even promised to start Kagome's training when Kagome nearly drove her insane with begging.

Inuyasha and Mikiyo were kind of just there since they really didn't need the kind of training the others had to endure. They agree to have a few matches though to appease Okime who was worried they needed the training. Then Yoruichi had mentioned collecting Orihime and Chad for some training, but Ichigo wasn't allowed to know that yet. Then Uryuu was acting odd, and Mikiyo would bet one of her fangs he had training of his own in mind. When Ochi-Sensei wished everyone a wonderful summer break the class cheered then started dispersing.

"Gather around group!" Keigo said. "I have the most wonderful summer vacation started. I planned the entire summer out down at the beach, and I know you will all enjoy it!"

The group looked at him with raised brows as he appeared suddenly wearing a swimming outfit and had a floaty around his waist.

"Sorry, Keigo, but I have the fight tournament." Tatsuki said.

"I have plans too." Orihime said.

"Well, if Orihime and Tatsuki aren't going then neither am I."

Keigo was looking more deflated as he received more excuses from Uryuu and Chad.

"Sorry, Keigo, but Inuyasha, Kagome, and I have plans." Mikiyo said to him.

Keigo's mouth dropped open in disbelief that everyone so far had something to do.

"Me too, Keigo." Ichigo said. "I have plans too."

"I'm going snorkeling." Mizuiro said.

Keigo looked defeated as he nearly face-planted into the floor in depression.

"You be careful doing that, Mizuiro." Mikiyo said hugging him. "And I hope to see you soon."

"Alright." He said smiling.

Keigo stared looking an all new kind of depressed when seeing Mizuiro's head nestled against Mikiyo's bosom. Ichigo rolled his eyes at Keigo who watched as Mikiyo went to say goodbye to the rest of her friends. Mikiyo, Tatsuki, and Orihime shared a laugh as they hugged each in farewell. The Mikiyo reached out to Chad who offered her a one armed hug to her.

"Come here, Uryuu!" Mikiyo said holding out her arms to him.

Uryuu looked surprised that Mikiyo wished to hug him, and he awkwardly hugged her. When it was Ichigo's turn Mikiyo tugged him down to her level and she kissed his cheek.

"Good luck." She whispered into his ear.

Ichigo nodded his head looking determined before watching Mikiyo and Kagome pull Inuyasha from the room.

"Since when were you and Mikiyo so close, huh?!" Keigo demanded shaking Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed deciding to ignore Keigo as the boy continued to demand an explanation.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"So, Momma, when do we start?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Okime sighed shaking her head as Urahara smiled behind his fan amused.

"Once Souta is home, so I can rest a few more minutes." Okime said.

Kagome pouted sitting down with her legs crossed, and her hands resting on her knees. The front door of the shop opened, and Okime prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Momma, Papa, Nee-Chan, I'm home!" Souta called out.

Kagome jumped up happily, and Okime set her cup of tea down knowing there was no more stalling.

"Kisuke, when is Ichigo getting here?" Okime asked as she stood.

"I believe he's heading this way now." Urahara said looking thoughtful. "But the training grounds are large enough that we can both train without getting in the others' way."

Okime nodded her head then placed a kiss on his stubbly chin, and he smiled at her. Okime then lead Kagome over to the trap door in the floor lifting it up, and Kagome looked down with her mouth going wide.

"Come on." Okime said leading the way down the ladder. "By the way, Kagome, where are Inuyasha and Mikiyo?"

"I'm not sure." Kagome answered following Okime. "They told me to come on home, and that they'd meet me later."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"So, Yoruichi, why are we with you?" Mikiyo asked walking with the cat.

Inuyasha didn't really pay attention to the two as he walked on the other side of the cat.

"I like the company." Yoruichi said.

Mikiyo rolled her eyes at the response, but then the three paused when hearing voices. They peeked around the corner seeing Orihime and Ichigo talking on some stares.

"Mikiyo, make the boy go see Kisuke." Yoruichi said. "We don't have time for him to be wasting by flirting."

Mikiyo almost snickered, but she didn't as she started walking down the stairs. What Yoruichi said was funny because firstly Ichigo doesn't flirt. Secondly, Orihime is the only one their who has feelings for the other. Then thirdly, Ichigo is infatuated with a certain violet-eyed Shinigami.

"Oi, Ichigo, you're running late." Mikiyo told him.

Ichigo and Orihime whirled around to see Mikiyo who leaned casually against the railing dividing the two sets of stairs.

"Damn, you're right." Ichigo said frowning. "Let's go."

Ichigo grabbed Mikiyo by her wrist, and started dragging her away. Mikiyo waved to Orihime who looked crushed, and Mikiyo felt slightly bad because she knew what Orihime must be thinking. Mikiyo waved lightly to her friend, and Orihime halfheartedly waved back to her. Once they were out of sight Mikiyo lightly tugged her wrist out of Ichigo's hand.

"I want to keep the blood running in my wrist, Ichigo." Mikiyo said teasingly.

Ichigo blushed a bit embarrassed, but his face returned to a scowl soon enough.

"Mikiyo, do you think you it's possible for me to get my powers back?" Ichigo asked.

Mikiyo grew sober with the teasing glint in her eyes leaving them as they continued walking.

"Kisuke, believes he can restore them, so yeah I think it's possible." Mikiyo said smiling at Ichigo reassuringly. "You just have to put in some effort."

Ichigo nodded his head looking determined once again, which is what Mikiyo was happy to see.

"Well, you continue on to the shop." Mikiyo said patting Ichigo's arm. "I have a few things to straighten out before I return."

Ichigo looked at her a bit questioningly, but he nodded his head before leaving her behind. Once he was out of sight Mikiyo frowned letting out a sigh knowing this wasn't going to be fun.

"I really don't want to go see him." Mikiyo said. "But it's not like I have a choice."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Have you found him yet?" Yoruichi asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grumbled a few choice words at the cat before sniffing the ground again. Orihime and Chad were there as well, and they both were trying to take in that Inuyasha was sniffing while crawling on the ground.

"I'm not your personal tracker, cat, so don't make a habit of this." Inuyasha said. "And why are you on my back?!"

Yoruichi purred amused by the half-demon's anger, but Inuyasha was really getting ticked off. Inuyasha then paused standing with the feline easily setting 'himself' on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"This way." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha led the way through from trees and bushes with Orihime and Chad having a bit of trouble keeping up. They found the Quincy in some secluded place in the forest next to a water fall.

"Orihime, Chad, Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Uryuu asked.

"We wish to speak with you." Yoruichi said from Inuyasha's shoulder.

Uryuu looked around for what could making the noise, and demanded to know who spoke.

"That was me." Yoruichi said amused.

Uryuu gaped at the feline who's tail swayed back and forth, and Uryuu then fell back letting out a yell. He pointed to Yoruichi his mouth hung open in complete shock. Then Uryuu noticed Inuyasha's ears, and that added another surprised yell. After things calmed down Orihime explained they were going to soul society to save Rukia.

"I'm not going to save Rukia she is a Shinigami therefore my enemy." Uryuu said.

"But-" Orihime started, but stopped when Chad placed his hand on her shoulder.

Inuyasha snorted not believing he had sniffed out the Quincy for this, but what Uryuu did wasn't Inuyasha's problem.

"Very well." Yoruichi said. "Let's go."

Yoruichi who had finally left Inuyasha's shoulder led the way away from Uryuu's little training spot with Orihime and Chad following. Uryuu and Inuyasha stared at each other a moment before Inuyasha decided to speak.

"The only reason you're here is to train." Inuyasha said. "Don't deny it."

Uryuu seemed a bit surprised to be found out so quickly, but he knew Inuyasha wasn't a complete idiot.

"See you in ten days." Was Inuyasha's parting words before catching up with the group.

Uryuu watched as the bushes engulfed him form leaving Uryuu alone once again.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome and Okime were taking a break drinking water when Urahara started Ichigo's training. Ichigo looked confused as hell as he looked from the eccentric shop keeper to little Ururu.

"You want me to fight a girl?!" Ichigo asked. "No way am I going to do that." He added throwing down his protection gear.

Kagome sighed shaking her head at her friend who wasn't understanding the training exercise.

"All I want you to do is meet her head on, and see if you can dodge one of her attacks." Urahara said waving his fan at Ichigo. "If you can do that then you can count this lesson complete."

Ichigo looked at Ururu again as she took a practice swing, and Kagome almost giggled at how adorable the younger girl was. Toko who sat next to the girl meowed looking at the seen in interest.

"You should put that on." Ururu said. "I don't want to kill you."

Before Ichigo could say anything else Urahara started the training lesson. Ichigo let out a yelp when Ururu tried to hit him, and a large rock behind him fell to rubble. Kagome was amazed at the girl's strength, and she was unimpressed as she watched Ichigo run away.

"Ururu is something." Okime commented.

Jinta rolled his eyes then boasted he was twice as strong as Ururu, and to indulge him Okime smiled and showed he had her complete attention. Souta sat not too far from the group with Tessai while the older gentleman tried to help the youth with his homework. Kagome heard a thud, and turned to see Inuyasha had arrived finally. However, Mikiyo wasn't with him, which had her worried.

"She went to visit him." Inuyasha explained when he sat by her.

Kagome frowned knowing Mikiyo would rather not visit that man if she had a choice.

"I wonder if she'll be able to control herself from killing him." Kagome said seriously.

She was then distracted when Urahara had tricked Ichigo into making a fool of himself. Kagome and everyone started laughing, and Ichigo snapped at them for it.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo walked through the dense forest in Feudal Japan in search of that man. She hated visiting him ever since she was a girl, and things got worse after her husband's death. Mikiyo finally reached the boarder of his domain as snow fell to the whitely powdered ground. Mikiyo could see her breath now as she walked, and her feet made soft crunching noises as they sunk into the snow. Mikiyo ignored the cold as she continued her walking until she reached the gates to the icy palace. The guards stopped her at first, but when they saw who it was they both froze in fear.

"Milady!" One exclaimed surprised. "Have you come to see Lord Rya?!"

Mikiyo nodded her head already getting impatient, and the guards weren't stupid enough to miss it. They quickly let her in, and before she even reached the steps to the doors they swung open. A tall pale man with greenish-blue hair and turquoise eyes came out to meet her. Across his face was blue markings of his heritage, and a long scaly tale swayed behind him. He wore a blue winter kimono and tough armor with a sword at his hip.

"Mikiyo, it has been a long time." He said his voice ringing with nobility. "Tell me what brings my daughter-in-law home?"

Mikiyo grit her teeth as she gazed up at her late husband's father who met her gaze head on.

"I have come to ask a favor of the Lord of the North." Mikiyo said bowing her head. "I am traveling to the place beyond this one, and wish to retrieve the object I had left here."

Lord Rya looked at Mikiyo with his brow quirked before it all made sense to him. He knew of the Shinigami who had come to escort his son and grandson to the place known as Soul Society after they had been murdered. Rya did not blame Mikiyo for their deaths, and he understand why she had left the heirloom behind before.

"So, you wish to find the boy, and return his lost crest." Rya said.

Mikiyo flinched at the mention of her son, but she nodded her head to the ice dragon demon.

"Very well." Rya said. "I wish you good luck on your journey. Now come inside away from the cold, my child, and we shall catch up before you must leave."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Very good, Ichigo!" Urahara said clapping. "You have passed lesson one."

Ichigo huffed glad Urahara had managed to stop Ururu before he got killed.

"Now time for lesson two!" Urahara said. "Go!" He added pointing off in some direction.

Suddenly the ground under Ichigo disappeared, and he yelled as he was sent falling down. Urahara remained floating in the air watching as Ichigo hit the ground.

"Wow, Ururu, that's really deep." Urahara said patting her head.

Ururu giggled pleased with the praise as she scratched the back of her head.

""This is lesson two all you have to do is get out of there before the chain of fate disappears oh, and you can't use your hands and arms." Urahara said. "If you don't make it out before the chain of fate is gone I'm afraid we'll have to kill you." He added looking serious.

Ichigo's arms were bounded behind him by Tessai, and Ichigo grit his teeth together in anger. Hours passed with nothing happening with Ichigo while Kagome and Okime trained. Souta watched as Ichigo tried to make it out of the hole for the umpteenth as Jinta and Ururu drooled on him. Toko stood by the children watching them before glancing down at the yelling Ichigo. More hours passed with Mikiyo finally appearing from wherever she went. No one asked her were she was as she plopped down next to Inuyasha. Toko rejoined his master, and sneezed while shrinking down to a small feline size. Another few hours passed with nothing happening, and Kagome and Okime were on another break.

"Are you kids tired?" Okime asked. "It has to be night by now."

Souta kind of let out a yawn followed by Ururu, and Okime smiled at them. Even Kagome seemed tired as she rubbed her eyes to remove the sleep from them. Inuyasha and Mikiyo were already snoozing as they leaned their backs against each other.

"Shall we go upstairs to sleep or do you want to camp here?" Okime asked.

"I want to stay here." Souta said before yawning again. "I don't want to sleep either. I don't want to miss anything."

Okime laughed as Souta tried to keep his eyes from drooping any farther.

"You have to sleep." Okime said. "What if you try to stay away, and pass out when something really amazing happens?"

Souta frowned thinking about that for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Alright then time for bed." Okime said picking up Souta. "Come on, Kagome, you need sleep too before we continue tomorrow."

Okime held her hand out to Kagome to help her daughter off the ground. Kagome took the offered hand, and allowed herself to be pulled off the ground. Urahara watched his family smiling slightly as he wondered how he lived without them for so long. Kagome then turned towards him, and she went over to him. He looked at her wondering what she wanted, and she kissed his cheek.

"Night, Papa." Kagome said smiling.

"Night." Urahara said smiling.

Kagome then went over to Okime and Souta, and Inuyasha had joined them while taking Souta off Okime's hands. The four of them disappeared up the ladder before Urahara noticed that Ururu had left from drooling on Ichigo. He looked for the little girl seeing she had her head rested in Mikiyo's lap as the young demon gently stroked Ururu's head. Ururu appeared to be out cold, and Mikiyo still looked a bit drowsy. The small feline was laying on Mikiyo's shoulder snoring lightly. Urahara really started wondering what time it was when he took a bite from his apple.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

It was the next day, and everyone had returned down to the training ground. Kagome and Okime set off to work on Kagome's training while Souta joined his two new friends Jinta and Ururu. Mikiyo and Inuyasha were sitting near the hole looking down curiously at their orange haired friend. Ichigo breathed heavily as he looked down at the chains to see a few links left. Jinta then ran down the hole with fruit placing it in front of the soul-reaper.

"You hungry yet?" Jinta asked.

"No, and I still have plenty of time left." Ichigo said smirking

"No you don't because that chain is about to disappear." Jinta said before he ran back up.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side confused before he felt extreme pain in his chest. He looked down to see the chain grow more and more mouths eating away.

"No stop!" He screamed.

He started screaming bloody murder as a white mask started to form around his face.

"I have to save him." Ururu said about to kill Ichigo.

Urahara stopped her shaking his head knowing Ichigo could still make it out of the hole. Souta watched wide eyed from his spot next to Ururu as Ichigo thrashed back and forth then Jinta joined them. Okime ran over to the kids pulling them back, and when there was an explosion from the hole Urahara shielded them the best he could. Inuyasha got in front of Kagome to protect her, and Mikiyo stood the closet to the hole frowning. Toko returned to his large form while letting out a dangerous snarl. The dust cleared revealing Ichigo wearing a hollow mask. Ichigo took the hilt of his broken Zanpakuto smashing the mask open. Mikiyo relaxed when she saw Ichigo have his Shinigami powers back.

"Congrats, Ichigo, for getting out of Shattered Shaft!" Urahara said smiling.

Everyone then sweat dropped when Ichigo used the back of his Zanpakuto to hit the shopkeeper in the nose. Okime knelt down to Urahara who was holding his face, and after some coaxing she had him removing his hands.

"I bet you thought I wouldn't make it back up here!" Ichigo snapped pointing to the blonde man. "I told myself once I made it up here that I'd kill you first chance I got!"

Urahara just blinked as Okime pat his cheek telling him he was fine, and just being dramatic.

"Now we can start lesson three!" Urahara said standing again.

Ichigo looked really pissed off hearing this, and Okime backed off not wanting to get involved.

"Time for lesson three there is no time limit in this lesson all you have to do is knock off my hat." Urahara said.

There was then a flash of power with a slit appearing in Urahara's most prized hat. Urahara actually looked a little bit surprised by this as he turned to Ichigo.

"I don't need all that time I bet I can knock that hat off in five minutes." Ichigo said smiling.

Urahara smiled liking the sound of that as he pulled a sword from his cane. Mikiyo sat down again watching as Urahara jumped at Ichigo with Ichigo turning running away.

"He'll get nowhere doing that." Inuyasha said sitting down next to Mikiyo.

Mikiyo didn't reply as she watched the fight between Ichigo and Urahara proceed. Tessai then coughed as he pulled him out of the hole Jinta helping him along with Souta.

"Tessai-San, are you ok?" Jinta asked.

"No, I'm not my glasses are broken." Tessai said.

"Then you're ok." Jinta said. "You want to keep them on Kisuke-San just pulled out his sword."

After watching Ichigo run around for a bit Mikiyo started getting bored when suddenly the teen turned around to fight Urahara. He looked utterly confident, but that confidence turned into shock when Urahara cut his cheek.

"What you thought just because I wasn't a Shinigami then I couldn't have a Zanpakuto?" Urahara asked. "Now awaken, Benihime."

Urahara's Zanpakuto showed it's true form as Ichigo's eyes widened still shocked.

"Yes, all Zanpakuto have their own individual name." Urahara said answering Ichigo's unspoken question. "This is Benihime, the Red Princess."

The fight returned to Ichigo running as Urahara kept firing red energy at Ichigo.

"He's really afraid to die." Mikiyo said nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed.

Another minute passed, and once again Ichigo appeared to regain his confidence. They group watched with interest as Ichigo swirled around to face Urahara.

"Zangetsu!" He called.

When he was finally facing forward everyone saw his Zanpakuto was no longer broken and his was different from before.

"What kind of Zanpakuto is that?!" Jinta asked. "It doesn't even have a hilt or guard, and it's not shaped like other Zanpakuto."

Mikiyo smirked slightly impressed in how things started out, but now things were coming full circle. There was blast over power with the light blinding the people around. Mikiyo just caught the sight of Urahara's hat fly into the air before the light died down. Ichigo sighed in relief when he finally knocked the blasted hat of the shopkeeper's head.

"I do believe you killed my hat." Urahara said as he placed his hat back on his head. "Lesson three complete." He added to the sleeping Ichigo.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"I can't wait to watch the fire works they'll be so much fun~" Keigo said.

As he continued his rant his friends just kind of smiled while shaking their heads.

"Yeah it'll be great." Kagome said smiling once Keigo stopped ranting.

"I slept here all night, and I got us some real fantastic spots follow me~" Isshin said running off with the twins and a bunch of Ichigo's class mates.

Mikiyo and Inuyasha watched them leave not really understanding the reason for all of this. They saw fireworks before with Kagome, but the young girl already explained these were better. This information still didn't make them feel very excited, but they came to appease their friends.

"You guys coming?" Ichigo asked.

Kagome nodded her head then she and Inuyasha started heading where the large group had run off. Ichigo was about to follow when he saw Mikiyo still not moving. He noticed she seemed to be daydreaming or something as she started out at the water.

"Mikiyo, you coming?" He asked a bit concerned.

Mikiyo seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in to turn to look at Ichigo.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay here." Mikiyo said. "You go and have fun though, Ichigo."

The boy paused for a moment, but he did nod his head before leaving here. Mikiyo looked around before walking the opposite way the others went.

"We leave tomorrow I just hope we're ready." Mikiyo said head down. "I hope they enjoy themselves."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)


	9. Chapter 9

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Kagome~ time to get up~" Urahara said shaking his daughter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Okime said from the doorway.

Her warning didn't come in time thought when Kagome's hand shot up punching Urahara in the face. Mikiyo and Inuyasha who have been Kagome's roommates both started laughing as Kagome sat up.

"Wha?" She asked rubbing her eye.

Urahara held his bleeding nose looking completely shocked as he looked from his laughing wife to the laughing demons.

"It's time to get up, Kagome." Mikiyo said as the demoness tightened the necklace around her neck.

Kagome nodded her head then looked to Urahara who was being consoled by Okime.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked.

This only made Mikiyo and Inuyasha snicker again while Kagome looked at them confused.

"Inuyasha, you go get Orihime." Okime said. "Mikiyo, you're to get Chad, and Kagome go pick up your cousin."

"Hai!" Mikiyo said then vanished in a flash with Toko on her shoulder.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then quickly exited the room as Kagome pushed the covers off her. She then went to leave no bothering to change from her night cloths.

"Ummm, Kagome, aren't you going to change?" Urahara asked.

"Uryuu said he had cloths ready for me or something." Kagome said still sleepy. "I'll be back soon."

She then used Hirenkyaku, which Okime had taught her to leave the shop.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo arrived at Chad's house to see he was already awake, and he'd probably been waiting.

"Morning, Chad." Mikiyo said smiling.

Chad nodded to Mikiyo, and then he noticed the small cat on her shoulder. It wasn't like anything he saw before, but it also looked familiar.

"Toko?" Chad asked.

Toko mewed wagging his tail then jumped from Mikiyo shoulder while returning to his large form. Chad jumped back surprised, and Mikiyo snorted at his reaction.

"Come on let's go!" Mikiyo said. "We're wasting time!"

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Inuyasha arrived at Orihime's house knocking on her window, and he heard her jump while gasping. He rolled his eyes as she drew her curtains back to see him hanging there. She opened the window her eyes wide as she glanced down to see how high up he was.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Orihime nodded then went to turn everything off around her house, and before she could close the window Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped down. She almost screamed, but it went by so fast the scream didn't make it out in time.

"Wow!" Orihime said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then placed Orihime on his back to hurry back to the shop.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome yawned still feeling sleepy as she climbed through the window Uryuu had left open. Said boy was sitting at his desk appearing to be finishing up at something.

"Hey, Uryuu." Kagome said.

Uryuu turned to Kagome giving her a polite smile as she sat down on his bed.

"Nice pajamas." Uryuu said.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at Uryuu still feeling too tired to give him a verbal retort.

"I just finished your outfit." Uryuu said holding it up. "You should go get changed. Dad isn't here, so you'll be fine. The bathroom is the door right next to mine."

Kagome took the cloths without question, and she went into the bathroom changing quickly. She went back to where Uryuu was, and he seemed pleased with his work.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

Kagome actually looked down at what she was wearing to see it was a long sleeve white dress with the blue cross design starting around the high collar going down to the end of the material. The line that went horizontal on the cross went around her chest, but not all around to the back. The dress stopped just before her knees, and at the end of the sleeves were blue cuffs. On her feet were white boots that went up to her knee.

"It's cute." Kagome said. "I like it."

Uryuu seemed pleased then the two went to return to Urahara's shop where the others would be.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Ichigo arrived to the outside of the shop seeing Urahara, Okime, Mikiyo, and. . . Chad all outside as well.

"Chad?" Ichigo asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Rukia, saved my life, so I want to help out if I can." Chad said shrugging.

Ichigo still looked confused while his mouth hung open as he thought of what to say.

"You must be hard of hearing." Uryuu said walking up with Kagome. "I don't take defeat well, so I'm going too."

Ichigo looked even more confused, and that made Mikiyo and Kagome roll their eyes.

"It looks like we're all here." Orihime said smiling.

Ichigo gasped completely surprised to see her here, and this made Inuyasha roll his eyes like the girls' had earlier.

"What are you all doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"They've been training the last ten days just as you have." Yoruichi said. "Kid, don't tell me you failed to notice the rise of spiritual pressure in your friends."

It was silent for a moment when Ichigo started freaking out about Yoruichi being a talking cat.

"Yeah whatever let's just get doing." Mikiyo said smiling.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"We only have four minutes to get through the Senkaimon?!" Ichigo asked unbelieving.

"Which, started ten seconds ago so get moving!" Inuyasha growled running through the gate Kagome and Orihime on his back.

Mikiyo pushed Ichigo forward before she grabbed Toko running into the gate, Uryuu, Chad, and the feline Yoruichi right behind. Mikiyo heard rumbling so she turned her head to see a giant thing catching up to the group.

"Don't look back keep running!" Yoruichi yowled.

Mikiyo turned back looking forward seeing a light when she heard Uryuu yell. Everybody looked to see the gunk had a hold of the young Quincy. Chad freed Uryuu picking him up and running with him as the others picked up their speed. Mikiyo glanced back about to curse when she realized they weren't going to make it. Then to make things worse Orihime struggled out of Inuyasha's hold.

"Oi!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily." Orihime said. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

The shield formed with it hitting the cleaner while forcing everyone from the Senkaimon. They all landed on the ground roughly except for Mikiyo and Inuyasha who were unruffled. Mikiyo though dusted off the invisible dust off her outfit (note: same outfit from chapter one) as Inuyasha looked at everyone else.

"That went lovely." Mikiyo murmured.

Ichigo grumbled as he looked around the abandoned streets seeing nor hearing anything living.

"I'm glad everyone is okay!" Orihime said.

Yoruichi then used his head to hit Orihime in her eye, and everyone blinked a bit surprised.

"My eye." Orihime whined.

"You fool!" Yoruichi said. "You are lucky the cleaner only made contact with the shield. If it had touched any of the six flowers then we would have died!"

After everything calmed down the group looked around to see the village appeared deserted.

"Are we even in the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi nodded then explained that the group they were in the largest and most populated area of the Soul Society.

"I don't know." Ichigo said. "Hey, Yoruichi, why do those houses look different from theses?"

"Don't worry about-" But Yoruichi was cut off when Ichigo went running towards the houses. "Ichigo, you can't just run up to the gate like that!"

Ichigo didn't listen as the gate came falling down cutting Ichigo off from his run. Mikiyo sighed at Ichigo as a big man walked forward looking down at them.

"I am Jindanbo guardian of this gate." The big man said.

"And your point is?" Inuyasha asked looking bored.

The big man frowned as Inuyasha picked at his claws looking unimpressed.

"Aren't you scared little man?" Jindanbo asked.

"None of us are." Mikiyo said frowning. "Now step aside."

Jindanbo looked fearful at first as he looked into Mikiyo's murderous gold eyes. He then looked determined as he frowned down at the group in front of him.

"No, you shall not pass." Jindanbo said.

Ichigo stepped forward excepting the challenge of defeating the gate guardian. Mikiyo and Inuyasha exchanged a glance wondering if Ichigo would be okay against the giant. Mikiyo then nodded her head thinking he'd be fine.

"We need to worry about the plan." Mikiyo whispered.

Inuyasha sighed knowing that as he scratched the back of his head frowning.

"As Yoruichi said first chance either one of us get we get inside." Mikiyo said. "Once one of us is inside the other worries about helping and protecting the others."

Inuyasha nodded his head knowing the plan after Yoruichi reminded them of it like five times before they left.

"No, Orihime, Chad, what are you doing?!" Yoruichi demanded.

The call snapped Mikiyo and Inuyasha out of their conversation to see Orihime and Chad running to help Ichigo.

"They really have no manners." Mikiyo said with a sigh. "Kids today are just not taught the proper fighting etiquette."

As she said this Jindanbo used his axe to create a wall between Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo.

"What are you country bumpkins?!" Jindanbo asked. "Here we are civilized, and have rules. Rule number one, wash your hands before you eat."

Kagome blinked not understanding what that had to do with fighting, but she wasn't about to question the giant.

"Rule number two is to never eat food that has fallen on the ground." Jindanbo went on. "And rule three is battles fought inside the city are one on one."

Mikiyo sighed shaking her head not believing that the two of them didn't know that, and now they were scheming on how to get past the wall.

"Are you two still planning something?" Jindanbo asked turning towards them again.

"Wow, he has strong hearing too." Orihime said.

Mikiyo gestured for Inuyasha to help her, and her younger brother frowned though he nodded. Mikiyo and Inuyasha went over to Orihime and Chad to move them when Uryuu came running over.

"Hey, Ichigo, we have to fight him together!" Uryuu said. "We don't have time to waste."

"You three honestly need to learn manners." Mikiyo said sighing. "To interrupt a fight against two warriors is some of the rudest things you can do. Ichigo is strong enough to handle this alone, and with you keep offering it's insulting to him."

The three humans looked confused by her words, but before they could ask a deep laugh interrupted them.

"She has manners." Jindanbo said pointing towards Mikiyo. "I like her. I will fight you next."

Mikiyo nodded her head then started gesturing for her human friends to back up. They started so reluctantly except for Orihime who kept staring at the wall.

"Orihime, if ya you're still there listen." Ichigo said. "I can beat this guy, so there's no need to worry."

Orihime still looked skeptical, but after some prodding by Mikiyo she finally backed up. The fight started with everyone unable to see how Ichigo was faring.

"Is he even still alive?" Uryuu asked.

"I don't smell any blood." Mikiyo said with a wave of her hand.

"How can you say things so nonchalantly?!" Uryuu demanded.

Mikiyo shrugged her shoulder with her face set in a blank stare as she watched the bottle. The fight progressed in two minutes as Jindanbo started going crazy with his axes.

"This will be over soon." Inuyasha commented.

Suddenly there was a loud clash with a second of blinding light that signaled the fight over. Everyone then heard crying, and that made everyone tilt their head to the side confused. After everything cleared up Jindanbo was laughing again wiping his eyes.

"Strangers, since Ichigo defeated me in battle you may pass!" Jindanbo said lifting the gate open.

Jindanbo froze making Ichigo run forward to see what could have scared Jindanbo.

"Oh no no no this won't do." A man with silver hair and smiling eyes said.

"Yoruichi-San, who is that?" Orihime asked.

"Gin Ichimaru Taicho of squad three." Yoruichi answered

Ichigo pulled out his Zanpakuto striking Gin's Zanpakuto Shinsou pushing Ichigo back past the gate. Then Gin pointed Shinsou at Jindanbo that evil smirk on his face. His Zanpakuto extended slicing Jindanbo's arm, which cause the giant man to drop to his knees.

"Jindanbo!" Ichigo called.

Mikiyo looked to Inuyasha who nodded knowing this was the only chance, and Mikiyo was the better choice to go against the Taicho. Ichigo continued his assault as Mikiyo made sure Toko was placed safely in her kimono.

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side." Mikiyo said nodding to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Take care." Kagome said.

Mikiyo nodded her head smiling before zipping forward through the gate.

"Mikiyo!" Ichigo snapped surprised as she came to stand by him.

Gin Ichimaru looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled seeming amused.

"I just can't let you pass." Gin said walking back a few paces.

"Then why are you going back that far?" Ichigo asked. "Unless you plan to throw that dagger?"

Mikiyo almost smacked Ichigo on the back of the head for his stupid question.

"This isn't a dagger." Gin said. "This is my Zanpakuto."

Ichigo looked surprised as Gin whirled around his Zanpakuto held out straight.

"Shoot to death, Shinsou." Gin said.

Ichigo barely was about to block the Zanpakuto with his own, but it pushed him back just as Jindanbo lost his hold on the gate.

"Mikiyo, no!" Orihime called.

Mikiyo smiled winking at her friends who looked at her in complete horror except for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Yoruichi.

"Bye bye now." Gin said as the door was closing. "I'll take good care of you friend."

"No!" Ichigo said hitting the door with his fists.

Orihime bowed her head then she looked back up going to Jindanbo to heal his arm. Ichigo sighed sitting down in front of the wall, and Inuyasha joined him.

"Do we have a plan B?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought we were on plan C." Inuyasha said.

They both sighed hanging their heads as Kagome watched them smiling slightly.

"Do not worry." Yoruichi said. "Mikiyo is a strong warrior, and can handle a Taicho level opponent. I had asked her or Inuyasha to try to enter the first chance we got, and I planned for the rest of us join her or him later on. Mikiyo will hold on until we can get there."

Ichigo sighed resting his head back against the wall while wondering if Yoruichi was right.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo and Gin faced each other with one smiling while the other watched with calculating eyes.

"So, you are the Princess Mikiyo of legend, huh?" Gin asked. "The one who wields the sword of hell?"

Mikiyo only gave one nod to confirm this as they continued staring at the other.

"Tell me, Taicho of Squad Three, will you be making the first move or shall I?" Mikiyo asked.

Gin chuckled then suddenly went in for the attack, and Mikiyo easily dodged. They kept going at it, and it almost looked like they were dancing around the other. This gained attention was other Shinigami who came running over. They all gathered around to watch in amazement that the intruder was easily fighting with one of the Taicho.

"I really hate running." Mikiyo said with a sigh. "However, I promised to not waste time when I finally made it over here, so we'll pick this up later."

Mikiyo started spinning quickly with a wind picking up to block the view of the Shinigami. Once they could see again they were surprised to see no one of there.

"Well, well, that was interesting." Gin said to himself. "Very interesting."

The Shinigami started yelling out orders while running around looking for her. Little did they know they were being watching by the very person they were looking for.

"Heh, that went well." Mikiyo said smiling. "Now I just have to start searching."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Kagome, the village elder wishes to speak with you." Uryuu said.

Kagome wondered why the village elder would want to speak with her because she wasn't wearing her Miko robes. She walked over bowing her head to him as he bowed to her.

"Miko, may I ask why you wish to enter there?" He asked pointing to the wall.

Kagome wondered how this villager knew she was a Miko, but then she got a better look at the man.

"Fujimoto-San?" Kagome asked eyes wide.

The old man smiled kindly at Kagome as Inuyasha came over to see what was going on.

"Oi, Chichi, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I died quiet some time ago, Inuyasha." Fujimoto said. "It's been over five hundred years."

That made sense considering they were in the present, but it was still weird seeing the old man in the Soul Society. Fujimoto then repeated his question to Kagome.

"Our friend was captured, and condemned to death we are going to save her." Kagome said.

The elder nodded pulling on his beard a few times pondering something.

"For helping Jindanbo please you and your comrades sleep here tonight." The elder said motioning to his house. "Besides, I owe Kagome-Sama and you so much for protecting the village so many times." He added to Inuyasha.

"Thank-you, we would love to." Kagome said bowing.

She walked towards the others with Uryuu and Inuyasha walking next to her making the others look up when they approached.

"The Elder wishes for us to spend the night in his home." Kagome said.

"Good it will give me time to work on Jindanbo-San longer." Orihime said.

Inuyasha looked annoyed since he wasn't used to making camp so early.

"It will also give us the chance to plan our next move." Yoruichi said walking up.

Ichigo nodded agreeing though Inuyasha still looked annoyed, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm going to look around." Inuyasha said before he jumped away.

"Inuyasha-Kun!" Orihime called surprised.

Kagome sighed shaking her head as she watched her dear friend run away.

"He'll be back soon even though he won't admit it he is worried about Mikiyo." Kagome said.

Ichigo looked at Kagome then watched as Inuyasha disappeared from his sight.

"Does he always take off when he is upset?" Uryuu asked.

Kagome put her head down a sad familiar smile forming on her face as she remembered all the times Inuyasha had ever ran off.

"Inuyasha runs off whenever he wants sometimes not telling anybody leaving you to worry waiting for him to come back." Kagome said looking up. "It's a bad habit of his."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Best find a place to bunk for the night, Toko." Mikiyo said to her companion. "We'll pick up in the morning, and then we stir up a bit of trouble.

Toko mewed in agreement, and the two ducked down into what appeared to be a storage room. Toko immediately dozed off as he laid across Mikiyo's stomach, but Mikiyo lay awake a bit longer.

"Don't worry, Rukia, we're here to get you." Mikiyo said.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)


	10. Chapter 10

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

It was the next day, and the group outside the Seireitei was out looking for the mysterious person Kukaku Shiba.

"Hey, Yoruichi, where is this friend of yours anyway?" Ichigo asked.

The other wanted to know too, but they didn't want to ask the cat afraid they would get a smart remark as a reply.

"I don't really know, Kukaku likes to move around a lot." Yoruichi said.

The others' jaws dropped eyes wide staring at Yoruichi was trying to find a friend that they didn't know where lived.

"Oi, Inuyasha, can't you sniff the Kukaku guy out?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I can't just pick up somebody's smell I don't know, and all I can smell here is death." Inuyasha said.

They all sighed hanging their heads in despair besides Orihime who was a bundle of energy.

"Oh we're here!" Yoruichi said coming to a stop. "Kukaku always did have a different taste in design."

Yoruichi walked forward the others following besides Uryuu and Ichigo.

"I can't be seen going into a place like that!" Ichigo said.

"Come on you guys!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha glanced back at them as they forced themselves to follow the others towards the house.

"I'm serious, Uryuu, you better not tell anyone I went into a place like this!" Ichigo snapped.

"No need to worry there." Uryuu replied frowning.

Suddenly they were stopped by two large men who blocked their way when the men jumped down.

"You may not pass!" They said.

Inuyasha growled pushing Kagome behind him as cracked his knuckles ready for a fight.

"You're in the way." Inuyasha growled.

The two men stood their ground then suddenly they bowed over and over.

"Yoruichi-Sama, forgive us we did not recognize you." One said.

"It is alright, I wish to speak with Kukaku." Yoruichi said.

Again the twins bowed showing the others into the weirdly designed house. They walked farther in, and all it was at first were stairs, but finally they reached the bottom.

"Please wait as I announce you." One twin said. "Kukaku-Dono, you have guests."

Then he slid the door opened, and they saw a woman sitting alone in the room.

"I thought you said this Kukaku person was a man." Ichigo said.

Yoruichi chuckled turning her eyes on Ichigo a feline smile on her smug face.

"I never said Kukaku was a man I just let you believe what you wanted." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo frowned at Yoruichi as Orihime and Kagome giggled about his scowling face.

"Yoruichi, what can I do for you?" Kukaku asked.

"Funny you should ask. . . ." Yoruichi trailed off. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"That's the reasons for most of your visits, Yoruichi." Kukaku said frowning.

Yoruichi just chuckled as his tail flicked behind him while everything went quiet.

"Will it be dangerous?" Kukaku asked smiling.

"Extremely." Yoruichi replied

Kukaku's smile grew while she took a drag of smoke before breathing it out.

"Very well." she said. "I'll help, but I'll be sending an overseer. I trust you, Yoruichi, but I do not trust these kids."

Yoruichi nodded his head in agreement as Kukaku stood up from her mountain of pillows.

"Overseer?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, well, I just call him that." Kukaku said. "He's really just my kid brother. Ganju, I'm about to open the door, so behave."

"Hai, sis." Ganju said through the door.

Kukaku opened the door revealing a man bowing to Kukaku before lifting his hand.

"Hello, I'm Ganju Shiba." Ganju said smiling. "I hope to be of service."

Ichigo stared surprised, and since Ganju was met with silence he opened his eyes.

"You!" Ichigo and Ganju said.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo looked around the Seireitei the next day wondering how this was all going to go. How was she supposed to find Rukia all alone in this damn maze, and not be spotted at the same time? After pondering it a moment Mikiyo smiled while glancing down at Toko who looked up at her curiously.

"I believe a plan has come to mind, Toko." Mikiyo said. "Shall we prepare the battle plan?"

As an answer Toko mewed, so Mikiyo took that as a yes making her smile.

"Right then!" Mikiyo said.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Ichigo and Ganju have been fighting destroying the Shiba Clan house inside. Kukaku didn't say anything just stood there staring at the room while others hid and ducked. Kukaku just let them fight, but then her pipe was knocked from her hands. She turned towards it with a look of surprise on her face, but then the pipe was cracked in half. She gasped not believing what just happened, and that's when things went bad. Kukaku's hands grew red, and then she smashed it into the ground while yelling at Ichigo and Ganju. The room seemed to explode surprising everyone, and it stopped the fighting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kukaku demanded.

After everything was settled down Kukaku took the group down farther into the house.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo walked around the Seireitei with a bored expression on her face. Toko walked behind her still in his small form, and things were going so far so good. It was the second day

"You remember the plan?" Mikiyo asked her feline then wrinkled her nose. "We can't tell what smells like what in this damned place. It all reeks of death."

Toko sneezed a bit, and Mikiyo chuckled at the small cat amused. He then nodded his head before scampering off in some direction. Mikiyo continued looking around, but she paused again to look up at the sky. She saw the sun starting to set, and she frowned knowing time was slipping through her fingers. Mikiyo looked left then right before slipping down off the roof she was on.

"Halt!"

Mikiyo rolled her eyes then turned to see a Shinigami with black spikey hair and a. . .69 on his cheek. Mikiyo started laughing while pointing at the man who looked at her confused.

"I've known many perverts, but no one ever broadcasted like you." Mikiyo said pointing at him. "Or maybe your expressing your sexuality?"

The man turned bright red, and Mikiyo sure is was more in embarrassment than anger. Mikiyo then felt him send an attack at her, and she easily dodged it before grabbing him by the throat bringing the person down smashing them into the ground. The ground under the person cracked into pieces and probably caused great damage to the enemy. Mikiyo looked down at the attacker lifting a brow at the attacker's efforts to get free.

"Name?" Mikiyo asked.

The person just struggled to get away, but Mikiyo tightened her hold on the neck.

"Name?" Mikiyo repeated.

The man finally stopped struggling though he did continue to glare up at Mikiyo.

"Shuuhei Hisagi of the Ninth Division." He said. "I'm the Fukutaicho."

Mikiyo smiled at bit wondering if this Hisagi guy could rid her of her boredom. However, she still had Rukia to worry about, so she really needed to think this through.

"Tell me, Hisagi-Kun." Mikiyo began. "Where is the prisoner Rukia Kuchiki at this moment?"

Hisagi looked surprised as he looked at Mikiyo who was waiting impatiently for an answer.

"What do you want with Rukia?" He asked.

"We're here to free her." Mikiyo said simply. "Though the rest of my team is. . .not here at the moment."

Hisagi again was shocked that Mikiyo had run into the Seireitei without her team.

"Now where is she?" Mikiyo asked tightening her hold.

Hisagi sputtered trying to get air into his lungs, but Mikiyo had too tight a hold on him.

"R-Rukia is at the Sixth Division, but she'll be m-moved soon." He got out.

Mikiyo nodded then tossed him sending him flying hitting the wall behind him making it crumble at the force of his impact.

"Go away, boy, I have better things to do then waste time fooling with you." Mikiyo said turning.

Hisagi shook his head then unsheathed his Zanpakuto pointing it at Mikiyo who sighed.

"What's your name, Ryoka?" he asked.

"Mikiyo." She said simply.

Hisagi nodded then attacked Mikiyo who caught his Zanpakuto with her hand. It didn't even pierce her skin, which shocked the Fukutaicho of the Ninth. Mikiyo fought with Hisagi, and she had to admit Hisagi was a strong opponent. Mikiyo used lots of her medium level attacks, but Hisagi could somehow continue to fight. Mikiyo really didn't want to kill Hisagi, but she would if she had too.

"You don't know when to give up do, you?" Mikiyo asked frowning.

Hisagi panted as Mikiyo didn't even break a sweat, and she was even unscratched

"You're really annoying." Mikiyo said. "But you are a good warrior."

Hisagi then got a lucky hit in, and cut Mikiyo deeply across her chest. She didn't even bat an eyelash as she looked down at the blood soaking into her cloths. Hisagi growled hating how strong Mikiyo was, and he was disgusted the demon could endure such pain.

"In the name of justice I must beat you!" Hisagi said determined.

Mikiyo sighed looking at Hisagi sadly, but this only angered him more. He charged at her, and Mikiyo side stepped him then stabbed him in the chest with just her hand. Hisagi couldn't believe how easily defeated he was as Mikiyo gently laid him down.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But I can't let you defeat me. I have a friend to save. You fought well, Shuuhei Hisagi of the Ninth Division, I hope we can ran into each other some time."

Hisagi watched as Mikiyo stood up straight, but then she vanished in a simple blink of an eye.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"No Ichigo you are doing it wrong!" One of the twins said.

Ichigo growled since he was the only one not getting it, but then he remembered Inuyasha hadn't tried.

"Oi Yoruichi, will Inuyasha be able to do this being a demon?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Inuyasha walked over taking the orb turning it over in his hand then he poured his demonic power in it. Instead of a blue light ball his was black and his transformed face appeared in the black, and a horrible screeching noise echoed into the room. Inuyasha stopped shaking in anger then he gave Ichigo the orb before Inuyasha left.

"Inuyasha-Kun!" Orihime said about to go after him, but Kagome stopped her.

Orihime looked at Kagome as Kagome watched her friend struggle with himself.

"It is better to leave him be." Kagome said.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Inuyasha was sitting on top on the Shiba Clan House watching a the sky become lightly lit. Inuyasha stood narrowing his eyes at the large wall keeping him from his friend and his sister. Inuyasha shook his head grumbling to himself before the house under him rumbled. Inuyasha jumped away seeing a large black tube come out from the ground the others next to it. Inuyasha went over to them standing next to Kagome who pat his arm.

"Ready, Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome smiled nodded her head then they turned to Yoruichi who started speaking.

"Don't get us killed." She said then stepped in with Ganju.

Orihime went in pulling in Chad and Uryuu then Ichigo went in then Kagome did finally Inuyasha entered. He looked at the orb in front of them narrowing is eyes as he reluctantly touched the orb. Again a loud screeching filled the room, and Inuyasha almost let go, but Kagome put her hand on one of his then Orihime placed her hand on the other. The screeching stopped and Inuyasha looked at Kagome smiling then at Orihime who blushed. The tube rumbled then they were shot into the air.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"What is the news on the intruder that did get in?" Ukitake asked during the emergency captains' meeting.

All eyes turned to look at Yamamoto-Soutaicho as he sat in his large chair. He looked at Unohana-Taicho for her to take the floor, so, she cleared her throat.

"When Hisagi-Fukutaicho was brought in he warned that no one under Taicho level should approach the Ryoka known as Mikiyo." Unohana said. "He kept saying that she didn't even use her sword, and that she was only humoring him in the fight. She was practically playing with him."

The other Taicho were stunned silent then they broke out into whispers.

"That's one scary woman." Shunsui said scratching his chin. "Why is she here?"

"To rescue the prisoner Rukia Kuchiki." Byakuya said. "Moreover, Mikiyo is not just any woman, she happens to be a demon who ruled as the Princess of the Western Lands."

This made the room go silent as each Taicho glanced with the other with mixed expressions on their faces. Most appeared shocked, some wary, and two appeared very excited.

"The Princess Mikiyo?" Ukitake asked eyes wide. "The wielder of Sounga the sword of Hell?"

"She has to be strong!" Kenpachi said smiling savagely. "I want to fight her."

"Can you imagine what I can learn from such a specimen?!" Mayuri asked cackling.

Byakuya sent his hard stare on Mayuri, and if one looked close enough they could see the rage brewing in his eyes. Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor to silence the Taicho gathered in the room.

"We will discuss the Ryoka later, but first we must punish Gin Ichimaru!" Yamamoto said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Gin just remained smiling as everyone turned their eyes on the Division Three Taicho.

"I have no excuse." Gin said. "I was just mistaken. I thought I killed them."

This started another fight, but things stopped when the alarms went off.

"Report to your squads!" Yamamoto said.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"I see the wall." Kagome said.

They hit the force around the wall all their concentration gone. The light ball around them disappeared all being thrown apart.

"Stay together!" Yoruichi called.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome then he threw her at Ichigo who caught her then Inuyasha checked everybody else. Uryuu got sent out, and Inuyasha was about to go after him, but Chad got to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called reaching.

Inuyasha sighed shaking his head as he grabbed the back of Chad's shirt then they were sent flying away from them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called eyes wide. "Chad!"

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)


	11. Chapter 11

"They split into four!" Kenpachi growled. "Which one is it?! Which one is the strongest?!"

As Kenpachi ranted he didn't even notice that Mikiyo was standing behind him watching the scene as well. She smiled a bit with her lips curled up ever so slightly.

"Now that's how you make an entrance." Mikiyo whispered. "Well, better get back to work."

* * *

"Hold on tight!" Ganju said grabbing Ichigo with one hand.

Ichigo yelled at Ganju while tightening his hold on Kagome who was holding onto the front of his shirt. Ganju shouted something while making a motion with his hand. They then hit the ground, but it wasn't as hard as Kagome and Ichigo that it was going to be. Kagome then realized they were buried in sand, and she shot up out of the ground coughing.

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo demanded of Ganju.

Kagome sighed as they got into it, and she suddenly felt an uneasy feeling. She quickly turned shooting an arrow behind her making the people behind her dodge.

"Hmmm the woman sensed us first, Ikkaku." One said to his companion.

Kagome's teeth gritted together when she sensed the amount of the spiritual pressure the two had. They had to be at least high ranked seated officers with their powers. She climbed out of the hole of sand with her bow and arrow still trained on them.

"A Quincy?" The first one said. "Interesting."

"This is my lucky day!" Ikkaku said jumping down his friend. "Right, Yumichika?"

So, the other was Yumichika. Said man just smiled flipping his beautiful black hair over his shoulder.

* * *

"Let's move." Uryuu said. "And let's try not to draw any attention to ourselves."

He turned looking for Orihime, but she wasn't there. He started freaking out, but then she came running around the corner.

"Uryuu, run!" Orihime said.

His mouth then dropped open when he saw the tons of Shinigami chasing her.

* * *

"Time to find that troublemaking girl." Inuyasha said frowning. "And the others."

Chad nodded his head before the two started working their way through the maze. They came to a fork, and they both paused to ponder where to go. Chad looked left then right before he made his next move only to be stopped by more Shinigami. Chad didn't want to use violence, but he had no choice so he sent his opponents flying. Inuyasha sighed already standing on a pile of defeated of Shinigami as Chad finished up the rest.

"Stupid idiots." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Kagome stood their head tilted to the side as she watched Ikkaku do his 'lucky' dance. Ichigo and Ganju were still in the sand pit thing staring as well. Ikkaku then stopped looking pissed off, and he pointed his still sheathed sword at the group.

"Well?!" He demanded. "I did my lucky dance, so you had enough time to climb out of that damn whole! What's wrong with you?!"

His temper didn't faze Kagome who just stood there arms crossed over her chest. Ganju and Ichigo then started whispering loudly to the other before Ganju jumped out of the whole.

"Let's go, Kagome!" Ganju said.

He picked up Kagome throwing her over his shoulder before running off with her.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome asked. "What about Ichigo?!"

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'll find you guys soon." Ichigo said not taking his eyes off his opponents. "Make sure that idiot stays out of trouble."

Kagome was having none of that, and she brought her elbow down on the back of Ganju's neck. He went falling forward while loosening his grip, so Kagome got free. She landed on her feet as Ganju went face first into the dirt.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ganju demanded sitting up.

"I can take care of myself or I wouldn't have come!" Kagome snapped jamming her finger in his face. "I don't run unless there is no other option!"

Kagome then stomped her foot once then turned to help Ichigo face the two Shinigami.

"Suit yourself." Ganju said then took off running again.

Yumichika then took pursuit, and as he passed Kagome he threw her a smile. She watched those two disappear around a corner before going over to where Ichigo was.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Ichigo asked.

Kagome nodded her head as she looked at Ikkaku who was grinning widely.

"Two opponents, huh?" Ikkaku asked. "Excellent."

"No, it's just me." Ichigo said. "If you can beat me then you can fight Kagome."

Kagome was about to protest, but gave up on the idea since she knew it wouldn't work. She went to stand out of the way wondering if the others were okay. Ikkaku nodded his eyes zeroing in on Ichigo before he jumped at Ichigo who blocked just in time.

"Tell me why are you here?" Ikkaku asked.

"To rescue Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo said. "And if I win you're going to tell me where I can find her."

"You're pretty cocky for a greenhorn." Ikkaku said. "But very well if you win I will tell you."

The fight progressed with both men fighting strongly, but it was obvious Ikkaku had more skill. Kagome watched as Ichigo was hit down again by Ikkaku she was getting worried, but she knew they both didn't want her to interfere.

"Ichigo, stop playing around!" Kagome called to him.

"I'm not playing around dammit!" Ichigo said blocking Ikkaku.

Kagome sighed leaning against the wall next to them listening for any sign of other Shinigami coming or their friends. She hoped they all were okay, and staying out of trouble, but knowing Inuyasha he was in big trouble. She sighed wishing Ichigo would hurry up, so, they could go find the others. Ikkaku jumped at Ichigo who blocked Ikkaku as Kagome just stood there bored.

"You two fight like a bunch of sissy girls!" Kagome called out.

That stopped their fight both boys turning to glare at the young girl, but she just glared back. Then they went back to fighting both fighting harder than before to prove Kagome wrong. Ichigo attacked again finally beating Ikkaku after all this freaking time both of them passing out. Kagome side then found Ikkaku's ointment stuff patching up both of Ichigo and Ikkaku.

"I don't know why I put up with you, Ichigo." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Nothing but trouble you and Inuyasha both."

Kagome looked over at Ichigo who stirred sitting up looking at her then she started waking Ikkaku.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

Before she could answer Ikkaku coughed waking completely up looking up at Kagome.

"Oh it's you, wench." Ikkaku said.

Ichigo backed away as the atmosphere around Kagome darkened a considerable amount.. Ichigo then closed his eyes as Kagome did unpleasant things to Ikkaku. When Ichigo looked back at Ikkaku who had new wounds that Kagome didn't bother to heal.

"Please, heal me!" Ikkaku said. "I'm sorry!"

Kagome sighed rolling her eyes, but she did do as she was asked since she wasn't a completely monster.

"You told me earlier you would tell me where Rukia was." Ichigo said.

Ikkaku nodded then looked to the giant white tower in the very far distance.

"Rukia Kuchiki was moved to the Senzaikyuu that's where you will find her." Ikkaku said.

Ichigo nodded picking up his Zanpakuto as Kagome waited on him patiently.

"You must have an army if you broke into here." Ikkaku said. "At least twenty or more people."

"Nope." Ichigo said.

Ikkaku looked up at him surprised, and Ikkaku wondered how many he brought.

"There eight people and two animals." Ichigo said.

It was silent for a moment, but then Ikkaku started busting out laughing. His wounds then opened with blood running once again.

"Oh, my wounds opened!" Ikkaku said.

Ichigo was about to just leave with Kagome who was starting to grow impatient.

"Wait which one of you are the strongest?" Ikkaku asked.

Ichigo thought about of it opening his mouth to say 'Mikiyo', but Kagome stopped him.

"Ichigo is he is the strongest of us." Kagome said.

Ikkaku nodded closing his eyes as Ichigo have Kagome a funny look, but she ignored him.

"Then watch out for my captain if you are the strongest then he will come after you." Ikkaku said.

Kagome nodded then pushed Ichigo along meeting Ikkaku's gaze, and she knew he knew she was lying to him. Kagome the quickly ushered Ichigo away from Ikkaku.

"Why didn't you tell them Mikiyo was the strongest?" Ichigo whispered to Kagome.

"Because we can't reveal our strongest player so early in the game." Kagome asked. "Besides, if they see how strong Mikiyo is it means they'll be more wary of you, so maybe some of the weaker ones won't even try to pick a fight. That means less Shinigami you have to worry about, so you can focus on Rukia."

Ichigo nodded understanding, and he admitted that was a really smart idea.

* * *

Mikiyo walked along the maze trying to figure out where the sixth division was. If she could smell anything, but she could be able to track down Rukia. She had a scent in the world of the living, but now death all blurred into one. Mikiyo shied scratching the back of her head as she tried to think of the best strategy in finding the sixth division. She heard humming, so she turned to see a tiny Shinigami with shoulder length black hair, sad eyes, and a pack on his back. He was carrying food, and Mikiyo tilted her head curiously.

Mikiyo decided to follow him to see if he proved of any use, and if following didn't work that meant she'd just get the information she could out of him by force. Mikiyo followed him trying not to be spotted, but when they arrived in a more populated area. She had to find a way to get by without a fuss. She pulled out the charm she used in the real world, and put it own with her features becoming more human. Then she ducked into a room, and just her luck that she found spare uniforms. She changed into one then snuck out, and she easily caught back up with the tiny Shinigami.

He was nearly run over by Shinigami who ran by, and they all shouted at him rudely. He was spinning around to avoid being hit, and he had the food over his head while shouting back apologies. Once they were all gone he stumbled, but Mikiyo quickly steadied him while catching the food tray he dropped. She caught the tray one handed with the food barely jostled from the fall.

"Oh, Arigato." He said turning to look at Mikiyo.

"It's no problem." Mikiyo said handing him the tray back. "Are you here to visit Rukia?"

His eyes lit up, which meant Mikiyo's assumptions had been correct making her smile.

"Are you a friend of Miss Rukia's?" He asked.

Mikiyo nodded her head still smiling, and that's when the boy introduced himself as Hanatarou.

"I'm Mikiyo." She replied in a friendly manner. "Do you mind if I accompany you to see her?"

"Not at all." Hanatarou said still smiling.

They walked in comfortable silence with Hanatarou asking the occasional question.

"So, what squad are you from?" Hanatarou asked.

"Six." Mikiyo answered. "It's not that bad a squad, but Kuchiki-Taicho is a cold bastard."

Hanatarou appeared surprised that Mikiyo had the courage to so bluntly insult the Squad Six Taicho. They arrived at the cell with Hanatarou's mood turning even more brighter than before.

"Rukia, I have your lunch, and I ran into your friend Mikiyo." Hanatarou said. "She's come to see you!"

They received no reply, and when they looked inside Mikiyo cursed seeing she wasn't there. Rukia had already been moved, and there's no telling how late Mikiyo was from missing her. It could have been hours, minutes, or seconds, but the fact was Mikiyo had to now find out where Rukia was moved.

"Hanatarou-Kun, if Rukia was moved where would they take her?" Mikiyo asked trying not to sound to panicked.

"Um the Senzaikyuu." Hanatarou answered numbly. "The big white tower on the hill."

Mikiyo nodded then bolted out of there ignoring Hanatarou calling out to her. Once she changed back into her actual cloths she went right back into trying to get to Rukia.

"The others will need to know this, but I don't know how to get it to them." Mikiyo said frowning. "They'll have to find out for themselves."

* * *

"Did we lose them?" Orihime asked from the roof top.

"I think so." Uryuu answered.

They sighed in relief knowing they lost their many pursuers at the moment. Now they could rethink their strategy on finding out where Rukia was.

"I think we should head towards that large white tower." Orihime said pointing. "It looks important."

Uryuu smiled turning to Orihime, but then he froze seeing someone taking a swing at her. Orihime gasped when she found herself in a different location on the roof. She glanced up at Uryuu confused, but Uryuu was staring at the man in front of them with a deadly expression.

"Very good." The man said. "You saw my attack coming!"

Orihime didn't know what to do as she stood there looking from Uryuu to the Shinigami.

"Now who are you?" the Shinigami asked.


End file.
